The Reason
by memyname
Summary: Excerpts: “..the two collided together in a mass of arms and legs entwined..” “Looking down, she noticed the white sarong that was once wrapped around Ashley’s waist lay open around them, making the barrier between her thigh and Ashley’s center minimal."
1. Wiggles

****

I wrote this story to resemble book style writing. It starts off a bit slow for some, but it does pick up with Ashley and Spencer moments later on. If you want to cheat and skip the plot, go to chapters 5-6, 8-9, 12,14-18 and 20-23. Reviews are always helpful, the good the bad and the ugly. If you want to PM me questions, comments, or things you want me to include, i'm always up for the challenge.

**I do not own SON. ****I only own the ideas of this story.**

* * *

As she stepped into the mid day sun, shutting her eyes, she stood for a moment letting the sun kiss her face, warming her cheeks and body. While she slowly lifted her eyelids she enjoyed the brief moment when she was met with golden brown eyes staring back at her, only to disappear when the light had completely filled her own.

"One day at a time…" She whispered into the breeze that carried her words away.

She smiled lightly to herself as she opened the passenger side door of her freshly washed and waxed grey Mini Cooper. "Thanks Glen."

She knew he had wanted to do something special for her first day "at the grind" as he liked to refer to University. Of course she would have thought a card, or maybe breakfast, but then she remembered. Growing up in a house full of boys, they had always done special things for her that was out of the "norm".

She whistled once, leaning into the car she set her book bag on the backseat. "I still need to use that Home Depot card I got for my birthday." She then whistled a second time, but before she could turn around and exhale her last breaths, she felt a cold nose at her back. Startled, she turned quickly only to find very curious eyes watching her closely.

"Hey Zelda…" was all she had time to say before she was bombarded with two large Siberian Husky feet planted firmly on her thighs. Along with a very large, wet tongue that licked at her face.

"Down." Immediately all four paws were planted firmly on the ground. "Good girl." She said, as she stared into Zelda's icy blue questioning eyes that were much like the color of her own.

"You can't go, and don't give me those puppy eyes of yours because it's not going to work" Zelda bowed down onto her belly resting her head on her outstretched paws. Looking up at her master, she gave a short cry.

"Not working Zelda. You see this face? This is my 'I mean business' face"

At the sound of her master's last words Zelda got up and walked over to the porch. Slumping down, much like she had tried earlier, she turned her head away and lay very still.

Sighing, the blue eyed girl closed her passenger side door and sauntered over taking a seat next to her on the steps. Bringing Zelda's nose to her own, she embraced her in a hug. "Don't be sad. Besides, we Carlin girls need to stick together. How about a run when I get back?" This made two powdery white ears perk up.

"Ah ha. I knew you could be bought. Be a good girl and _please_ don't chase after Mrs. Fickler's cat. I know you don't like trespassers in your domain, but you know how that crotchety old bird can get about her precious Wiggles." With that, Zelda got one last rub through her snow white coat, a quick kiss on her nose and then was left to wait for her master's return.


	2. Willa

**Did you make it to chapter 2?**

* * *

_It wasn't much of a drive, freeway exit after freeway exit_, she thought to herself as she pulled into one of the largest parking structures she had seen since moving to LA. She shook her head, "I need to get out more."

As she began her mindless hunt for a safe place to park her Mini, her mind wandered back to Ohio, her home of nineteen years, her life, and her love. She gripped the steering wheel at the thought of her love and again those same golden brown eyes flashed inside her mind, only to quickly vanish when a horn honked from behind her. "Thanks a lot jerk."

It took a couple levels to find a place to park and she was relieved to find one in between a well maintained black Hummer and cute little black Porsche. _Hopefully the hummer doesn't eat Mini for breakfast_, she thought. As she exited her car, she patted the black Hummers mirror, "Eat the Porsche; I think it'd be more filling."

"I'm not lost, I'm just exploring." She mimicked her own words in a childish sing song voice. She hadn't wanted help from the man and she blamed her brother for her lack of ability to stop and ask for directions. "Thank you Glen!" she hissed, just as she stumbled upon the registration office. She also had to thank them, or rather Clay, for her very innate sense of direction as well.

She and Glen were practically twins, in that they looked the same. Both with their blonde locks of hair, Glens more curly and hers more straight. _Straight_, she thought, Glen and she were so much alike she often told him, "You like trucks, and I like trucks. You like fishing, and I like fishing. You like Willa from down the street and I like…"

"CAN I HELP YOU?" A loud voice rang out bringing her back from her memory.

"Hi yes, I'm Spencer Carlin and I need to drop off the rest of my registration papers."


	3. Superman

**Too slow for you yet?**

* * *

Spencer made her way around the campus, trying to familiarize her self with the grounds. Cal State was a lot bigger than the University she had planned on attending back in Ohio. Looking around the campus quad she took notice of some of the cliques. Guys playing catch with a football, while a group of girls stared and pointed at them, _typical_ she thought. She saw a few earthy people sitting around in a circle with a guitar, while a couple of them played hacky sack, and then she spotted her favorite group, the pocket protectors.

She smiled inwardly as she made her way through the different groups of people, imagining her self wearing a pocket protector and glasses. Then she suddenly stopped, thinking to herself, _I do wear glasses, but thank the eye god for contacts._

Continuing through the groups of people, she tried to locate a group that she could see herself frolicking about with. Imagining her self with dreadlocks and singing about love, she tensed at that thought, and instead pictured herself carrying around a tuba and an overly decorated top hat for the marching band. She looked down at her converse clad feet; _two left feet_ she thought, _doesn't make for a good marcher._

When she glanced back up, a wave of heat hit her face, staring directly at her were a pair of golden brown eyes. "Beautiful." She whispered. Not moving an inch from where she stood. All she could do was stare, her brain racing, and her body tense. She shook her head and shut her eyes, trying to do what she'd done so many times before to get those eyes to disappear back into her mind.

"HEADS UP!" Someone yelled from her left, but too engrossed in her task, she heard nothing. She was knocked to the ground by a large force from the right. She tried to brace herself for the fall, but it was almost as if it had never come. She felt no pain on her body, yet she was now on the ground lying on her back trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?"

She was stunned to find the voice coming from under her. That's when she noticed two large arms were wrapped around her torso from behind, and that it wasn't the ground she was lying on, but a human body. She hurriedly scampered to her feet.

The voice rang out again "Are you alright?"

Taking note that it belonged to a tall boy with short black hair. His voice was soft and comforting and she smiled at him. "Yes, thank you." She said looking down at him "And you? Are you alright?"

"Hey, it's always a good day when I get to live my childhood dream of being Superman." He said, smiling.

Spencer smiled back at him, offering her hand to help him up. He took it gingerly and hoisted himself up. She was sure he hadn't relied on her to pull him up, but she continued to smile. "Well thank you Superman for saving me from…"

"A football." He responded and continued, "I thought it best to get hit by something that is a thousand times its size, to reduce damage. All part of physics you know…"

"That makes sense. Plus you saved me from having to use the famous Marsha Brady line 'Ooh, my nose!'" She covered her nose for show.

"It would be a crying shame if something happened to it."

"Well, thanks again. I'll send up the Bat signal next time my nose is at risk."

"That's Batman, Superman can hear you when you're in danger and besides, I can't very well save a beautiful girl and then have her ride off into the sunset alone."

Spencer looked at him and briefly looked back in the direction that had been the cause of the whole fiasco. Those eyes and they were gone, or_ were they ever there_ she thought. Feeling a little light headed, she wavered and her savior noticed.

"How about I carry your bag, where are you headed?"

Spencer sighed and smiled "Thank you, and back to my car."

"I'm Aiden by the way." He said, offering his hand for Spencer to shake.

"Spencer."

"Interesting, Spenser like the private eye?"

"Yes, can't you tell by my size that I once fought the former heavyweight champ Jersey Joe Walcott? What a fight it was." She emphasized her story by throwing a few punches.

Aiden and Spencer kept to small talk as they walked back to the parking garage. She found out Aiden was a grade ahead of her in school, but that they were the same age. Spencer briefly mentioned she had taken a year off and when Aiden asked why, she quickly turned the subject around. Asking him how it was he managed to save her from "sure doom."

According to Aiden, his pro like basketball maneuvers had saved Spencer's nose. Striking up a common interest, they talked about basketball the rest of the way. Aiden told Spencer about how he had come to Cal State on a scholarship and Spencer told Aiden about her brother being a more than mediocre basketball star back in Ohio, only to waste it all and now being the king of the couch.

"Great minds think alike." Aiden said.

"Huh?"

"Well if that little grey hot wheels thing is yours, what do you call it? A car?" he said smiling "You parked right next to me, so it must be fate."

"Well if you are talking about that large boat you drive, then yes. And thank it for me for not eating my Mini." Spencer smiled brightly, keeping to herself that it must have eaten the Porsche, that was now gone.

Spencer thanked him once again for playing the role of Superman and suggested he get a pair of tights next time he plans on swooping in. This got the exact response she expected, a pained look on Aiden's face as he said he prefers to be incognito 24/7.

"So I'll see you around campus then." Aiden said as more of a question.

"I'll be around, getting myself into more trouble so keep your ears on alert."

"I will. 'Til then Lois Lane"

"The way things are going, 'then' will be soon." Driving her point home by struggling to get her drivers side door opened, insinuating his boat of a car was large and in the way.

* * *


	4. One More Day

**This chapter is just scene setting.**

* * *

"Spencer! Dinner, come on dad won't let us start without you!" she heard Clay yell from downstairs.

Rubbing her damp hair with a towel, Spencer grumbled to Zelda. "Can't a girl get a shower around here after a hard run?"

"Spencer!" This time it was Glen's voice she heard.

"I'm coming! It's not like I'm the Pope, you can…" Bounding down the stairs, she stopped mid sentence. "What is all this?" She asked, with excitement in her voice.

"What's what?" Arthur, her father, asked with a big smile on his face. "Oh. You mean my famous Gumbo? Can't a father just cook for his family? What's with you kids giving me the second degree?"

Clay chimed in first, "You only cook Gumbo when you have something important to tell us." Both Spencer and Glen nodded in agreement.

Arthur raised his glass. "Let's just sit down and eat. It's a celebration of new life, new school, and a new job."

"And new hot ladies!" Glen threw in, giving Clay a high five.

Clay just shook his head at Glen. "One track mind."

Although Clay was adopted and didn't join the family until the age of eight, Spencer felt the same for both of her big brothers. Each different in their own way, she appreciated Glen for his confidence and attitude and Clay for his brains and tenderness.

Busting out in song, Spencer sang the chorus of "We Are Family" while the rest of her family clapped along to the beat. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all night." She said at the end of her performance. "Now, let them eat cake!"

Enjoying the time at the dinner table with her family, surprisingly more so than she thought she would, Spencer had been expecting more questions about school and the classes she was taking. Finding out everyone was giving her some much needed space had made dinner go by smoothly, relaxing the blonde's nerves.

After having cleared the table, she found all three boys engulfed in a "very important game" as Glen had put it. How playing a round of Guitar Hero counted as "very important" she wasn't sure, but she smiled anyway as she retreated up to her bedroom.

"One more day down." She said, while crossing off another day on her calendar.

She crawled into bed next to Zelda, who gave her a quick lick on her face saying goodnight, and hoped she would have sweet dreams about a beautiful pair of golden brown eyes.


	5. Sunglasses

**If you've lasted this long, you deserve a prize. This chapter is your prize.**

* * *

The next day began earlier than the previous one and Spencer wasn't sure she was ready for it. Thinking most of the other students would be in their pajamas still, she took one last glance at her self in the mirror, pleased at what she saw. Hip hugger jeans with just the right fade, checkered converse clad feet, and most importantly her Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle t-shirt.

"What do you think Z?" She asked Zelda, doing a little twirl. Zelda's only response was a quick bark and a sprint to the bedroom door holding her favorite ball.

"You're just saying that so I'll play with you."

Spending too much time in the yard playing with Zelda, Spencer was running a few minutes late. As she pulled into the same parking garage from the day before, out of nowhere a little black car flew by, cutting her off at the entrance. Slamming on her brakes she cursed. "Shit! What the hell?!"

Noticing the girl behind the wheel was wearing sunglasses, just as black as the car she was driving, made Spencer unsure if the girl had even noticed their almost accident. Shaking her head at the girl's idiocy, she took a couple deep breaths just thankful they hadn't collided.

She rounded the second level and saw what she had been looking for, Aiden's boat of a car. She parked next to it, again on the right side only this time she actually found it hard to exit her car without bumping her door against his. _Karma_, she thought. "You know what they say about boys with big cars…" She said wiggling her eyebrows at no one but herself.

"What do they say?" A voice rang out from around the driver's side of Aiden's car. Only it wasn't Aiden's voice she heard, but a female's voice. Spencer faltered for a minute at the sound, swooning over the velvet voice she had just heard. Forgetting there was a question being asked, she just stood there stunned, with a half grin on her face.

"So, what do they say?" The voice asked again, this time the owner of the voice poked her head from around the backside of Aiden's car, wearing the most adorable smile Spencer had ever seen.

Spencer noticed that wasn't the only thing she wore on her face, black sunglasses were staring directly into her icy blue eyes. Immediately, Spencer's grin faded as she walked around the end of Aiden's car, confirming her suspicions that the owner of those sunglasses, and that smile, were also the owner of the black car from a few minutes ago.

"You like what you see?" The voice asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Huh?" Spencer twirled around with a confused look on her face, noticing the girl had moved closer to her.

"The Porsche. Do you like it?"

"Only when it's parked and you're not cutting me off at the entrance to the parking garage." Turning she walked toward the elevator.

This time it was the other girl's turn to wear a confused look. "What?" Scurrying along to catch up with Spencer. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Spencer's voice came out colder than she had anticipated, "Nothing." Pushing the down arrow, the elevator doors opened immediately. Both girls stepped in and in unison reached for the ground level button and accidentally brushed hands. The touch sent a static electricity shock through them both, which caused Spencer to retract her hand immediately.

"Sorry." muttered the other girl.

"For what? Almost crashing into me, or being…" But before she could get the rest of her ranting question out the elevator shook and suddenly stopped.


	6. Human

**Your prize just keeps getting better. What do you think, did i give you what you wanted?**

* * *

"Shit!" The other girl cursed.

"What's going on?"

The girl gave an anxious smile, "I think it's stuck".

"Well how do we unstick it?"

The brunette's eyes lit up. "I know, maybe if we both jump." She said with a nervous grin.

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "If the elevator is falling and you want to live through the crash, word has it that you should jump right before it hits the ground."

"So you do have a sense of humor. A twisted one seeing as _we_ are the ones stuck in a broken elevator, but I'll take what I can get." She said fidgeting with the sides of her sunglasses.

Spencer, noticing the girls uneasy manner, gave a mischievous smile. "It doesn't work anyway; I've seen them try it on Myth Busters. If we plummeted to the ground, we'd be crushed to smithereens." She said nonchalantly, sitting down in the back left corner of the elevator.

After a few minutes Spencer noticed the other girl hadn't spat back a rude comment, or for that matter, said anything. She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she glanced over at the girl.

Her face was pale and she was now sitting in the back right corner of the elevator clutching her knees to her chest. Regretting immediately what she had said, Spencer turned her body to fully face the other girl. "Are you alright?"

A rushed response flew from the girl's lips. "Never better."

Spencer's guilt took over for how she had treated the other girl since in the parking garage and now tortured her with the idea of the elevator dropping. "Hey look, I'm sorry about earlier, I just don't do well with car accidents and I can see you don't do well with elevators. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sure we're completely fine and someone will come along to save us." She gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Besides," she lowered her voice "I'll let you in on a little secret, I know Superman."

This caused the other girl to crack a smile. "You don't happen to know Wonder Woman too do you?"

"Will Xena do?"

"Xena I'd definitely do." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Spencer laughed shaking her head, "You might want to wipe the drool from your chin."

Smiling, she ran the back of her hand under her chin and then held it out to Spencer, as a truce. "I'm Ashley, the world's worst driver."

Shaking Ashley's hand, Spencer noticed how soft it felt in her own. "Spencer, the world's…" She paused for a moment in thought.

"Most beautiful blue eyes." Ashley said softly.

Instantly Spencer's belly filled with something she almost didn't recognize, butterflies that were fluttering full force. Looking down at her feet she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Ashley smiled, about to break the silence when the elevator rang out and jostled back to life.

Reluctantly, Ashley dropped Spencer's hand and hoisted herself up. The only thing to break the silence was the sound of the elevator doors opening as they reached the ground floor.

Ashley was the first to speak, "Thanks for distracting me up there."

"My pleasure." Spencer said, fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, I just…"

"Hey, sorry Ashley, I'm already late for my first class so I should get moving." She thumbed in a direction of nowhere in particular.

"Oh yeah, of course, I should probably head that way too. Only that way." She pointed in the opposite direction. "Maybe next time we see each other it won't be under forced circumstances."

"Forced wasn't so bad, compared to your driving, your conversation skills are impeccable." They both smiled, enjoying how easy it was to banter with one another.

"See you around then Spencer." Turning, Ashley headed in the direction of the music building.

After having watched Ashley walk a few paces, Spencer turned toward the Math wing. Running her hands through her blonde hair, she let out a sigh. As she started to walk away, she heard Ashley call out to her.

"Hey Spencer! I forgot to tell you, nice shirt." The sound of sarcasm was in her voice as she gave Spencer two thumbs up.

Spencer turned around and grinned. "Thanks! Hey I was thinking about being a bug for Halloween. Maybe you could lend me those sunglasses sometime!"

Ashley let out a laugh from deep in her belly, which played like music to Spencer's ears. For the first time in a long time Spencer felt human, which scared her more than she wanted to admit.


	7. Riley

**Good moment gone. There will be more.**

* * *

Walking somberly from the elevator to her car, Spencer realized she hadn't seen Aiden or Ashley for a couple of weeks and wondered if that was the cause of her recent mood change. "Feeling human is overrated." She grumbled.

As she approached her car, she noticed a folded up piece of paper on her windshield. She shivered from the cold October evening, picked up the note and hastily got into her car, wondering where the hot sunny day had disappeared to. "Damn LA weather."

She began unfolding the piece of paper, wondering who it was from, but before she could find out, a tap came at her window. Smiling, she stuffed the note into her jean pocket and rolled down her window. "Hey little boy, you want some candy?"

Aiden laughed, "My mom told me never to talk to strangers."

"How will you ever make friends?"

He pondered that thought for a moment, "We'll just have to hang out, say this weekend?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet, but how about you give me your number and I'll call you with the details."

Spencer gave Aiden her phone number, hoping she wasn't giving him the wrong idea, but at the same time not wanting to be presumptuous. A girl and a guy can just be friends she thought.

When Spencer got home she realized the house was empty. Glad there was no one else home, she let out a sound of relief. As much as she loved her dad and her older brothers, living with all boys had its down sides. She couldn't remember the last time she went out shopping for new clothes, had girl talk, or even had a hair cut.

Feeling too troubled and bogged down to do those things now, unsure if it was from school or life in general, she opted for something else that would relieve her frustrations. She hurried upstairs, changed into her running clothes and grabbed her iPod.

"Come on girl." She called out to Zelda. "You could use the exercise too." Hooking Zelda to her leash, she stepped out into the cool refreshing air, letting it fill her lungs.

Not wanting to get lost in the darkening skies, she ran a route she had gone before. Loving how it felt when her feet hit the ground with each pace, she pushed on until she came to her favorite resting place. Pulling the headphones from her ears, she crashed down in the grassy field and closed her eyes.

She lay stretched out on her back in the tall grass looking up at the evening sky when she felt a light pressure on her belly. Glancing down and smiling, she stroked the black medium length hair that lay sprawled across her stomach. She loved looking into those eyes, the golden brown ones that sparkled in the night's sky.

"You know I love you right?" Spencer whispered.

"Of course I know and I know you always will." The girl replied.

Spencer pulled on the girl's arm, "Come here."

Happily the other girl obliged, scooting her body against Spencer's side. Running her fingers across Spencer's cheek and over her lips, she finally came to rest it over her beating heart.

Spencer moaned, "I love when you do that."

"I know and I also know you didn't come here just for that. What's on your mind?"

Not knowing exactly, Spencer sighed. "I'm not sure I know how to exist if I don't exist with you."

"You'll always exist with me Spence, just as I exist with you. Right here." She said tapping to the rhythm of Spencer's heart beat.

They lay there quietly for a moment, the dark haired girl listening to Spencer's breathing, when she suddenly rose up onto her elbow and smiled. "What's her name?"

"Huh?" Spencer's eyes filled with confusion.

"Don't play coy with me, Ms. Carlin. The reason your eyes are bluer, she has a name doesn't she?" She asked teasingly.

"Riley…" Spencer said in a firm voice.

Contemplating, the other girl tapped her finger to her lips, "Weird. She has my name?"

Shaking her head, Spencer laughed. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"It's what's so appealing about me. Now back to my original question…" Riley trailed off.

"Ashley, and she's just a friend. Not even a friend, more of an acquaintance."

"At least she doesn't have a boy's name. I was expecting something like Chris." Riley said with mock relief in her voice.

"I don't even know her, so I don't like her. It was just nice to have human interaction." Spencer argued, trying to justify the apparently noticeable changes in her demeanor.

"Spence," Riley said in a sedated voice.

Looking at Riley with pleading eyes she begged, "Please Riley, I'm not ready."

Nodding in acceptance to her request, Riley pressed her lips lightly to Spencer's. "The time will come when you are."

Spencer stirred awake at the sound of her cell phone ringing. "I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick." Smiling she enjoyed the fruitful song that filled the air, but was not happy to be disturbed. She had been in an enlightening dream that had relaxed and frustrated her. Deciding to ponder over the dreams meaning later, she cut the caller a break and answered her phone. "Hello?" Her voice groggy.

"Hey, were you asleep? Tell me you weren't asleep so I don't feel like an ass for waking you up. Or, tell me you were asleep to rest up for tomorrow."

"Aiden?" Spencer asked confused.

"Yes."

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well I thought I would give you a call and run an idea by you about this weekend. I didn't realize you'd be sleeping."

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Let's have it, what spectacular ideas have you come up with?"


	8. Zelda

**What the heck was that last chapter about? Oh wait, i already know.**

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" Spencer grumbled, checking her watch. "Come on Z, lets load up or we're going to be late." In one smooth leap Zelda was in the front passenger seat. "Well I'm glad someone is excited." She said sarcastically, as she shut the passenger door.

Noticing her reflection in the gloss of the car, she looked herself over. The grey double tongued converse she wore stood out in comparison to her ghostly white legs. Thinking if she had gone out more over the last couple years her legs would be a nice shade of brown, she frowned at the thought. Reaching down, she smoothed out her ratty jean shorts, straightened her tank top, tucked in her blue bikini strap. Deciding she was presentable, she climbed into the driver's seat.

Once at the beach house, she sat in her car, worried she would be there too early, but mostly worried about how many people she would have to mingle with. "One day at a time." Reciting her favorite line, she tried to coax herself to relax and have fun, hoping she remembered how to.

Letting Zelda out, she grabbed her bag and they walked around the side of the house, following the sound of loud music and voices. It didn't take long to spot Aiden and some of his buddies playing volleyball. Spencer smiled and waved, Aiden reciprocated.

"Nice beach house." Spencer said as she approached.

"Thanks, it belongs to Jeff's parents. He's that one." Pointing to a boy, who was obviously trying to show off for the ladies that had been watching the game. "And my mom says thanks for coming. She feels better knowing now you're not a stranger." Spencer smiled, but before she could say anything, Jeff called out to Aiden, "Come on man, let's get on with it."

Spencer pointed over to the side line, opposite the one the girl group was watching from. "I'll just watch from over here."

After having watched a couple of minutes, she realized Zelda wasn't at her side. Scanning the beach, she noticed her furry white friend standing fifteen feet from the house, staring at a girl in a lounge chair. She whistled out for her to come, but Zelda made no attempt to move. Not able to see anything but the back of a lounge chair and long curly hair, Spencer couldn't tell if the girl might be bothered by Zelda's presence and started heading towards them. As she approached the chair, Spencer watched as the girl tipped her sunglasses down to give Zelda a once over, then lifted them back up to her eyes. Instantly Zelda moved closer, sitting down, she rested her head on the girl's thigh. As if by instinct, the girls hand reached down and began petting the top of her head.

Faltering in her steps, Spencer was taken aback by the affection the dog was giving to a stranger. She'd only ever known Zelda to give affection to two people, herself being one and that girl not being the other.

"Z! Come on, leave her alone." She yelled while jogging the rest of the distance. "I'm sure she doesn't want your slobbery wet…" She froze.

"Tongue?" Ashley's velvet voice pierced Spencer's ears.

"Yes." Was all she could say.

"Yes what?"

"Yes tongue, to the dogs tongue being wet I mean. Not wanting wet dog tongue on you." She babbled on.

Ashley smiled, and Spencer noticed how her nose crinkled when she did, causing Spencer to stare dazedly at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She wiped at her cheeks.

"No." She practically yelled, startling not only Ashley, but herself as well. Wanting to calm her nerves Spencer repeated herself, quietly this time. "No. Nothing but those Mr. Magoo sized white sunglasses."

Ashley laughed. "Mr. Magoo my ass! These are classic. Lindsay Lohan owns a pair of these."

Spencer fanned her face mockingly. "_The_ Lindsay Lohan?"

"That's right. Now tell me, who other than you owns that?" She asked, pointing at Captain Planet mid flight on Spencer's tank top.

"Touché." Spencer replied, resting her hand over her heart.

"Although, I'll let you in on a little secret if you promise not to tell anyone." Glancing around, she made sure no one was within ear shot.

Spencer ran her index finger and thumb across her lips, insinuating her lips were sealed and for extra security drew an X over her heart.

Standing up from her lounge chair Ashley leaned in and whispered into Spencer's ear. "I _may_ have owned a few of those Captain Planet rings in my lifetime."

Enjoying Ashley's closeness Spencer made no attempt to back up. Instead she whispered back. "I knew it. You're a closeted cartoon freak."

"It's true." She said, hanging her head down as if in shame.

Spencer laughed, enjoying the ease she was having talking with another person. Especially when that other person was a gorgeous curly haired brunette, and _the bikini doesn't hurt either _she thought, causing herself to blush.

"That's a nice color on you." Ashley said, with her head tilted in intrigued.

"Huh?"

"This." Taking the back of her index finger, Ashley ran it along the side of Spencer's cheek.

Startled by the touch, Spencer took a step back and looked down at her feet, once again noticing her white legs. "You mean white doesn't count as a color?"

Following Spencer's eyes, Ashley too stared at her legs. "I wouldn't call that white. It's more of an ivory cream color I think."

"Thank you. That's just a nice way of saying white."

They both looked up at the same time, staring at each other and at that instant Spencer got the urge to reach over and remove Ashley's sunglasses, wanting to look into her eyes.

Seeing someone coming, Zelda moved closer to Spencer, standing tall on all four paws as if she were a security guard. Neither girl noticed the change in Zelda, nor did they cease staring silently at each other.

Lifting her hand from her side, Spencer feared exactly what it wanted to do, but felt she had no control over her own body movements. Just as her hand had lifted past her upper torso, Zelda let out a low growl, followed by a deep bark. Snapping both girls out of their trance, Spencer dropped her hand back to her side and reluctantly looked away.

Aiden's voice called out, "Hey Spencer, Hey Ashley." Jogging over, he was stopped by a very upset Zelda, who crossed in front of Aiden's path to both girls.

"Whoa there big guy." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Zelda!" Spencer yelled, "At ease girl." Zelda sat down next to Ashley, but her body remained tense and on alert.

Not wanting to make any sudden movements, Aiden slowly lowered his arms to his sides and hesitantly walked the remaining few feet. "Quite the protector you've got there."

Unaware why Zelda acted the way she did towards Aiden, Spencer lied in response. "Sorry Aiden, she doesn't like boys." She hoped he wouldn't remember that she lived in a houseful of them.

"There's one in every crowd." Aiden said, giving Ashley a fleeting glance.

Ashley rolled her eyes and shot back, "Sometimes two." She gave Aiden a confident smirk.

Spencer watched their interaction, unsure what was going on or what secrets they were revealing, but she was sure she was missing something. Past chemistry that didn't end well she thought. Not feeling like she knew either one well enough to ask, or interrupt, she uncomfortably stood by petting Zelda as the bickering continued.

Out of the corner of her eye Spencer could see Ashley's bare thighs. Unable to steer her gaze away from the sight, she let her eyes roam over her tan slender legs, amazed at the muscles that moved when she shifted her weight. She couldn't help but admire how feminine and soft they looked, _soft enough to touch_ she thought.

Realizing Aiden was talking to her, she cut her day dream short of where it was headed. "Do you want to?" Aiden said with question in his eyes.

"Do I want to…?" Spencer repeated, as if she were thinking seriously on the matter.

"Come play volleyball with us? We're starting a new game." He said in a hopeful tone.

"Right, yes, play volleyball." Still she was unable to erase the images of Ashley's legs. "Sure."

"Excellent." He wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder. "Come join us when you're done toasting your buns, Ashley." He said with a snicker.

Walking a few paces Spencer called out to Zelda, "Come on girl." Turning around to get out of Aiden's grasp, she noticed Zelda hadn't budged from Ashley's side.

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "I swear I'm not wired with hot dogs or puppy chow. Though, it might have been that meat bath I took right before I got here."

Spencer let out a heart felt laugh, and then called out to Zelda again. "Come on Z." Still she got no reaction from her companion.

Ashley gathered up her sarong, wrapped it around her waist and began walking towards Spencer. Out of the corner of her eye she could see two perky white ears trotting along behind her.

"You little brat." Spencer said to Zelda, as the two walked by.

"I guess we're going to tag along on you're little play date with Aiden." Ashley said, throwing her hands up in confusion.

Following the two a step behind, Spencer's mouth still hung open from pure shock at what was unfolding before her.


	9. Collide

****

Is anyone still reading this?

* * *

"Come on Ashley, we need another player." Aiden pleaded.

"Does this look like volleyball wear to you?" Ashley held up her arms, showing off the light green bikini top and the white sarong she had tied around her waist.

At that moment, Spencer didn't know which part of her body made her mouth speak. "Please Ashley, and then I won't be the only girl."

Looking into Spencer's pleading eyes, she sighed. "Alright, but the second I start getting sweaty…" She let her words trail off, using the warning look on her face to finish there meaning.

"Deal." Spencer said, smiling brightly.

The game was tied and Ashley took her spot in the back corner to serve. Aiden stood in front, his back to her as he faced the net, while five feet to her left, Spencer stood awaiting her serve.

Turning his head around, Aiden made an arched hand motion. "Let's try and get the ball up and over this time."

"I said I was sorry that I hit you with it last time." Wearing a wicked grin on her face, she caused Spencer to laugh.

Holding her breath, Spencer watched Ashley gracefully bump the ball out of her left hand using her right. As if in slow motion, it traveled high into the air making a rainbow like curve, passing over the net onto the opponent's playing side. Hearing Ashley give herself a cheer, Spencer quickly glanced over and smiled, giving Ashley two thumbs up just as the ball was bumped back onto their playing side. Noticing it was headed to her right, Spencer made a run for it. Not realizing Ashley was going to take this time to actually participate; the two collided together in a mass of arms and legs entwined and collapsed onto the sand.

Spencer heard the sound of Aiden's voice, "Is that your technique for making new friends, falling on top of them?" His laughter filled the air.

Knowing the question was directed at her; Spencer hung her head in embarrassment, causing her long blonde locks to hide her flushed face. She was startled when Ashley's hand softly brushed the side of her cheek and then moved to tuck her hair behind her ear. Now able to see the second victim she has landed on, she was relieved to find Ashley's lips curled into a smile as she spoke, "I didn't realize volleyball was a contact sport."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were going for the ball, so I didn't call it. Instead I just took off like an animal, not thinking. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Spencer babbled on, only to stop when she realized Ashley was laughing.

"Of course I'm alright. Though if I had known that this," Ashley motioned with her free hand at the predicament they were both lying in, "was how you played volleyball, I would have signed up ages ago."

Spencer laughed realizing just the predicament that they were in. She tried not to focus on the skin she felt against her own, or how her thigh was planted firmly between Ashley's and instead tried to focus on getting untangled from the brunette.

After both girls had freed their confined hands from underneath each other, Spencer pushed herself up onto her knees. Looking down, she noticed the white sarong that was once wrapped around Ashley's waist lay open around them, making the barrier between her thigh and Ashley's center minimal.

Concentrating on keeping her breaths even, Spencer pushed herself up onto her feet. Offering her nervous hand to the brunette, in an attempt to mend the situation, she pulled Ashley to her feet. She grabbed the sarong from the sand, gave it a good shake and nervously held it out in front of Ashley's face. "Here. I'm sorry I got it sandy."

"Hey, sandy sarong or not, I'm still going to go home and find sand in unpleasant places." Sticking her tongue out in distaste.

"Speaking of home, I should probably get going. I've got some school stuff I should do." _And I just need to step away_, she thought.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Ashley said, humbly.

In a matter of fact tone, Spencer replied, "All play and no work makes Jack a mere toy." They both smiled. "Aiden!" Spencer called out, "I've got to get going, but thanks for inviting us."

"Really?" Aiden said ruefully, jogging over to her. "Well thanks for coming and I'm sorry if this one here scared you off." He wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulder.

"Oh no, I've just got stuff to do." Spencer said regrettably.

Ashley pursed her lips and smacked his arm down, "And that stuff isn't you, Aiden." She said, stalking off towards the house.

Taking that as her cue, Spencer mumbled one more thanks and goodbye. As she headed back to her car, she wondered about the precarious interaction between Ashley and Aiden. Pausing, she looked down at Zelda, "Maybe she likes him, but thinks I like him?" Zelda's only response was to hang her tongue from her mouth. "Wasn't she kind of flirting with _me_ though?" She thought, not wanting to voice something so frightening.


	10. Olympics

****

What did i say? The farther you read, the more moments you get. Patience is a virtue. Now i need something in return, reviews. You scratch my back and i'll scratch yours.

* * *

For a week Spencer had been parking her car on a different level than the Porsche she knew would be there, fearing she would run into Ashley. _What am I, twelve?_ She thought, while getting out of her car.

Walking toward the elevator, she smiled and opted to take the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she cursed her fear for making her park so many levels up, knowing full well she would have to hike back up them to retrieve her car. Bending down to clutch her knees, she tried to catch her breath, when a pair of dark brown wedges, containing maroon painted toe nails, came into view just beside her. Startled, she glanced up to see a wide smile on Ashley's face.

"Are you practicing for the Olympics?" Ashley asked curiously.

Flashing back to a green bikini, naked flesh and touching thighs, Spencer felt her face go flush. Knowing she looked like a deer caught in a headlight, she nervously stood upright. Her eyes roaming up the brunette's legs, over her midriff and up to her smiling face. In an attempt to stay composed, she jogged in place. "This is the year, I can feel it. Olympic stair runner, Spencer Carlin takes home the gold."

The air filled with Ashley's laughter, causing Spencer's nerves to slowly dissolve. "Do you always wear sunglasses?" She blurted out.

"Do you always wear Converse?" Ashley pointed down at the blonde's star covered slip-ons.

"No…" She lied, causing the brunette to raise her eyebrows in disbelief. "Yes, but you weren't meant to notice."

"How could I not? It's a different pair for every 80's shirt you wear." Sticking out her tongue, she smiled.

"What about your sunglasses? No wait, let me guess. _The_ Britney Spears owns a pair of those?"

"_The _Paris Hilton, actually." The brunette replied sarcastically, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

Tapping her finger against her lip, Spencer smirked. "Now that you mention it, you do look like you belong in space."

Playfully gasping, Ashley's mouth dropped open in shock. "Were you this charming towards Aiden when he was trying to ask you out?"

Her eyes going wide, Spencer gulped down the frog in her throat, and croaked out, "No."

Wrinkling her nose, Ashley smiled. "Well, it must have worked on me because I was wondering if you planned on going to Jeff's Halloween party, at the beach house."

Not knowing anything about the party, Spencer wasn't sure she was invited, or if that was Ashley inviting her to go. _Together?_ She thought, immediately freezing up. "I…I…" Spencer stuttered, looking at her watch. "I might. Um…I'm late so,"

"You've got to run." Ashley said reluctantly.

_You have no idea_, Spencer thought, as she began walking backwards. "I do yes. Mr. Moody gets moody when we show up late. Go figure huh?" She shrugged her shoulders at the irony.

"Watch it!" A red hair girl snapped at Spencer for bumping into her.

Spencer glanced at the angry girl and mumbled, "Sorry." Embarrassed, she looked back at Ashley, and gave a half wave. "See you around then." She turned quickly on her heels and made a hasty retreat, not looking back.

Ashley sighed. "I hope so." Slumping her shoulders, she watched as the blonde quickly disappeared into the theater building.


	11. The Note

**A small set up into chapter 12. Scratch away, the next one is my longest chapter yet (2,233 words) and i'm gonna make you work for it.**

* * *

"Spencer? Are you busy?" Arthur's voice rang out, as he knocked on her bedroom door.

Spencer sat up from her lying position on the bed and stuffed the photo album she had been looking at under her pillow. "You can come in dad." She said calmly, trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

Opening the door, Arthur made his way into his daughter's room. "You didn't come down for my spaghetti, so I brought you some instead." He motioned to the bowl in his hand.

Spencer gestured towards the pile of school books and papers she had spread out in front of her. "I was thinking about building a bonfire." She said in a tired tone.

"Just make sure you have a fire extinguisher handy." He said as he looked around her room. Arrays of pictures were displayed on her dresser where the cheerleading trophy she had won back in Ohio sat, he smiled remembering the day she had won it. His gaze landed on his questioning daughter's face. "You do nice work." He said nodding his head in approval. "I haven't seen your room since we moved in. I didn't realize the walls were white; we could paint sometime if you want?" Looking around, he was still admiring the bedroom.

_He's stalling_, Spencer thought. _I spare him, but it's so fun watching him squirm. _She smiled at him, nodding her head as if pondering the idea of painting. "Black?" She asked, giving him a quirky smile.

He stopped looking around the room, and landed his stare on his daughter's curious blue eyes. "Is it time for your rebellious stage already?" He asked sarcastically. "We better go shopping; you're going to need a whole new wardrobe. Black is the new pink right?"

She laughed and shook her head at his attempt towards staying up to date with the styles. "No black. I'll go to Home Depot and pick out a color."

"Great. I can go with you if you want? We could make a day out of it. Go shopping, get you some new clothes that aren't black."

Spencer noticed the hopeful gleam in her dad's eyes and grinned. "I'd like that."

"Me too." He responded quietly, making no attempt to say anything else, he remained in the same spot, not moving.

"Did you mean right now?" She asked, looking at the clock. "I don't think they are open at 10:42pm."

"Oh no, you get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Getting off the bed, Spencer made her way over to her dad and embraced him in a hug. "Thanks dad." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Letting go, Arthur made his way to the door, stopping abruptly. "I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper. "I was doing laundry and found this in your jean pocket." He handed the note to Spencer, turned and left, shutting the door behind himself.

It took her a moment to realize what it was. _The note, on my windshield, in the parking garage, _she remembered, unfolding the small square white piece of paper.


	12. The Phone Call

**I was shooting for an even 40 reviews, but decided to cut you all a break, even though i know of at least 20 people who are getting alerts to my story, who have not reviewed it. Tisk Tisk. Let me know what you think...**

* * *

_It's just a note, a silly simple note, _she thought as she paced around her room. _Doesn't mean anything, people get notes all the time. _Glancing down she read over it again.

_To: The Blue Eyed Beauty. Call me for a good time 585 – 1704. Or call if you want to borrow my sunglasses. –Ashley_

Spencer smiled, recognizing the same butterflies from the elevator were back, fluttering full force in her stomach. She flopped down onto her bed, glancing at the clock. "11:03pm" She breathed out. _It's too late to call, right? Then again it is Friday. Maybe she stays up late. _Picking up her cell phone, she tossed it back and forth between her hands, deep in thought. _Now I know she was flirting with me at the beach, right? _Flipping her cell phone open, she began to dial. _What's the worst that could happen? _

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered breathlessly.

_This was a bad idea,_ Spencer thought as she heard playful laughter in the background.

"God, is that you? Are you there?" The girl's voice asked.

"Hi, yes I'm here, but no I'm not God. I was actually just calling…is Ashley there?" Spencer smacked herself in the forehead with her free hand, _smooth like butter. _

"Kyla, who is it?" A voice asked from the background.

"It's a _girl_ and she is calling for _you_!" Kyla said in a teasing voice.

"Give me the phone." Ashley's voice was stern.

Kyla began to sing. "Ashley and…Hey girl, what's your name?" She directed her question at Spencer.

"Um…Spencer." She said uneasily.

"Ashley and Spencer sitting in a tree. K…I…S…S…I…N...G. First comes love…OUCH! Let go of my hair Ashley!"

"Let go of the phone and I'll let go of your hair." Ashley pulled Kyla's hair harder for added affect.

"It was nice talking to you Spencer." Kyla cried out, as she dropped the phone.

"Out." Ashley pointed to her bedroom door.

Spencer heard the faint sound of a door shutting, and the phone being rustled about. Listening intently for any sign of human life, she was startled when Ashley finally spoke. "Hey."

"Hi." Spencer said, as she felt her nervousness rise.

"Which is it?" Ashley asked plainly.

"Which…what…is huh?" _Nice Spencer, you're quite the swift talker. _

Ashley giggled in a playful tone. "Reason that you're calling. Either you are calling for a good time, or because you want to borrow my sunglasses for the Halloween party."

Before Spencer could pick either reason, or object to both, Ashley cut her off. "Now, I'm no Einstein, but at 11:09pm at night, what's a girl to think when she's got a cute blonde calling to chat her up?" Flirtatious questioning lingered in Ashley's voice.

"Um…well…that Hell itself has frozen over and decided to throw you a bone?" Sounding hopeful it was the right answer, she wanted to make the torturous questioning stop.

"Why Ms. Spencer Carlin, is that all you think you are to me? A piece of meat?" Sounding ashamed, Ashley continued. "You're not a piece of meat. You're the whole meal." Cracking a smile, pleased with her comeback, Ashley awaited the blonde's reaction.

Dazed at what she had just heard, and a bit embarrassed, Spencer felt the heat rise in her face as she turned a light shade of pink. _She is definitely flirting, why is she flirting? What should I do? _She began to panic, not only because she was now sure Ashley was flirting, but because she hadn't said anything for a few seconds. _Think Spencer, think!_ "What are you wearing?"

Ashley's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You just get right down to business don't you?"

"I _meant,_ what are you wearing to the _party?_" Spencer shook her head in disbelief at what she had just asked the brunette. _If I wasn't flush before, I am now._

"Depends."

"You're wearing a diaper?"

"Oh Carlin, you're so clever. It _depends _on you."

"Oh…why me?" She asked quizzically.

Ashley smiled wide. "Well because, if you want to escort me, I'll need to find something dashing to wear."

"Oh…" Spencer fell silent.

"I will take your silence as a yes, you want to and that you are just too speechless to say anything."

"I…"

Ashley interrupted. "Before you say you have to run," _Because I scared you off_, Ashley thought. "Let's just agree that I'll pick you up at nine, and that you will escort me as my bodyguard. Okay?"

Spencer pondered the idea for a moment. _No real down side to being friends with a hot brunette is there? _"I'll agree, but on one condition."

"Name your price."

"You have to help me decide on a costume, this is a costume party right?"

"Of course and you have yourself a deal."

"Good. Now, get creative." Spencer demanded.

Ashley spent the next two hours giving Spencer ideas ranging from a cute bunny, to a naughty school girl. Mostly just naming off costumes that she'd like to see the blonde in, though she felt she threw out some pretty legitimate ideas.

"Ugh. You are impossible. I've given you every idea I have." Ashley said, exhausted, as she crawled into bed.

Spencer lay back against her pillow, pulling the covers up around her waist. "Well," She yawned. "You better think of more because we made a deal."

"I still don't see what's wrong with going as a nudist." Ashley huffed.

"As scary as that would be, I'm not going as a nudist. Besides, I don't even like to go barefoot around my own bedroom, let alone be naked."

Ashley's mind immediately went to that moment on the beach when she had looked down at Spencer's ivory cream legs. _Soft enough to touch _she thought, letting her eyes drift closed and her mind wander.

"Earth to Ashley, hello?"

"Beautiful." Ashley mumbled inaudibly.

"What...Ashley...hello?"

Getting no response, Spencer did the only thing she could think of, she pressed down one of the buttons on her phone, beeping it a few times over until she heard Ashley's voice. "Spen…" She pushed it again for good measure. "cer! Stop it!" Ashley breathed out.

"Oh good, you're awake." Angelic venom poured out of Spencer's lips.

"That's it, I've got it!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Excuse me for not jumping for joy, but what is it this time? Kendra from The Girl's Next Door?" Spencer's voice was dull and dry.

"No, I like Bridgette better anyway. It's so simple." She smacked her forehead.

"Well?"

"An angel." She said proudly.

"That's your great idea?" Spencer sounded skeptical.

"It's perfect. You said yourself that you were white, right?" Ashley teased.

"Hey! I said that in confidence." She pouted.

Laughing, Ashley reached over and flipped off her lamp, immersing herself in complete darkness. "Are you tired?"

"No." Spencer lied, stifling a yawn. As she snuggled further into her pillow, her hand brushed over the photo album she had been looking at earlier. She felt her gut clench, as a knot started to build in the pit of her stomach. _The time will come when you are_, the words played in her mind. "Ashley?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you believe in God?"

"I don't know. I guess I believe in a higher power, but I often just like to think we are spawns of monkeys. Why do you ask, are you going to try and convert me?"

Spencer laughed lightly. "No. I don't go to church anymore; God and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

Sensing Spencer's heartrending tone, Ashley tried to lighten her spirit. "You should come to the dark side, Satan talks to me all the time."

"I'm not surprised." She laughed.

"Hey Spencer, can I ask you something?" Ashley's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course." She mimicked Ashley's words.

"How many pairs of Converse do you actually own?"

Not remembering the last time she had laughed that hard, Spencer tried to catch her breath. "You know what the best feeling in the world is?"

"Other than a mind blowing…."

"Okay…" Spencer cut her off. "Other than that, it's when you're so drunk tired that _everyone_ is funny, which in turn makes the world seem not half bad."

"You're starting to sound like my therapist."

"You…you see a therapist?" Unsure if she should ask, she faltered.

"I've seen a few. Supposedly to sort out family issues, but it's hard to sort out family issues when you don't exactly have a full family."

"Tell me about it. Try being raised in a houseful of testosterone. One day I fear that I'm going to find myself standing up to pee."

"Where's your mom?"

Spencer sighed. "She lives in God's house."

With sincerity in her voice, Ashley apologized. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"What for?" She paused, confused. "Oh, no, no. She's very much alive; she just lives in God's house, in the sense that Jesus is her homeboy."

"It might be that it's damn near 2am, but what are you saying?"

"Long story short, my mom and God are inseparable. In high school she left because she felt like her morals and values were being challenged and couldn't cut it. My dad later found out it was because she had been seeing her old college boyfriend, Ben."

"I hate hypocritical moms. How is it with your dad?"

"He's the greatest." Wearing a proud smile on her face, she remembered how much he had helped her through the past couple of years. "What about you? Other than, what can only be described as sisterly love, that I experienced first hand, how is it with the other…" _I don't know her last name. _"What is your last name?"

"You call me up for a good time and you don't even know my last name? I'm not easy you know." Sounding offended, she huffed.

"That's not what I hear…"

"Who have you been talking to, Aiden?" She said coldly.

Noticing the iciness in Ashley's tone, Spencer treaded lightly. "I thought you two were friends?"

"Do you have A.D.D? One thing at a time." She laughed. "Davies is my last name. I live with my loving half sister, whom you met earlier and my mother, when she is not out humping the next rich guy she meets."

"What about your dad?"

Rolling onto her side, Ashley curled into a tight ball, taking a few deep breaths. _I don't even talk to my therapist about him._ She sighed. "We didn't see each other much, but when we did…" She trailed off, stars in her eyes. "We'd had the best time. Music was his passion, so we'd often throw some notes around and create songs together."

Spencer smiled at the loving tone Ashley had while talking. _No wonder her voice flows like velvet._ "Where is he now?"

"He died. I was in class one day, they called me to the office and of all people my mother was there. I knew it wasn't good because she never came to the school, not for my plays, choir, or even talent day. Just like that, she told me he had been in a car accident and then flew off to Fiji." A steady stream of built up tears flowed down Ashley's face by the time she had finished telling Spencer.

Choking back her own tears, Spencer felt no matter what she said it wouldn't take away the pain that Ashley was feeling. _No one can take it away,_ she thought,wishing she could just reach out to the girl, she felt she had no right. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?" She sniffled

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thank you." Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she let out a big breath of air. "Nothing ruins my bad ass girl image like having a good cry." She joked.

"I promise not to tell anyone." She smiled mischievously. "Only if you promise to tell me what the feud is between you and Aiden."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I promise. You have to make a deal with me first."

"A deal with the devil…sounds appealing…go on…" She coaxed.

"It's 3am and I'm sure you're tired, if not of me, than from lack of sleep. So if you promise to call me, say next week, then I will give you the scoop on Aiden. Plus we can finalize the Halloween plans."

"Ms. Davies, you have a deal."

"Good. Between now and then, I expect you to find an angel costume. I don't want Precious Moments angel either, I want Victoria's Secret angel."

"Goodnight Ashley." Spencer laughed.

"I mean it!"

"I know you do."

"Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight." She pulled the phone away from her ear slowly, reluctantly ending the conversation. _Thank you Ashley, _she sighed.

Ashley shut her phone and closed her eyes. _Thank you Spencer. _


	13. Dad!

**I've had a bit of writers block with up coming chapters, hence the delay. I think i've got it worked out though, plus i got 50 reviews (woohoo), so you get more story. Keem em' coming. **

* * *

By the time Wednesday had come, Spencer felt anxious about calling Ashley again. _I did promise to call, maybe she won't notice if I don't. _She shook her head at the thought, and smiled. Each day she had received a note on her windshield, mentioning the Halloween party, or her costume and each note had ended the same. "Talk to you soon." _First things first, _she thought running down the stairs two at a time with Zelda hot on her heels. "Dad?" She called out.

"I'm in here." He yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey dad." She sat down with him at the table while he ate his lunch. "About our shopping day, I was wondering if we could maybe go today. I want to go to the mall and buy a few things for my Halloween costume."

"You're a bit old to trick-or-treat aren't you?"

"I'm not going trick-or-treating dad. It's for a party…that I'm going to." She looked away from his face.

"That's great." He said excitedly. "Let me just finish up here and we can go."

"I'll be in the car and I'm driving." She shouted, rushing out the front door.

"You'd think that traffic wouldn't be this bad on a Wednesday afternoon, but I guess it's always busy in LA." Arthur said as he tried to get a glimpse of up ahead, to see what was slowing them down.

"Its okay dad, I'm not in a rush." Reaching over, she turned on the radio.

"Did you decide on a costume already?" Arthur asked, directing his attention back to his daughter's face.

"I didn't decide, Ashley did."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I think she is scheming something, but I don't know what it is yet."

"Is this the girl that wrote you the note?"

"Dad!" She covered her face in embarrassment.

"What? I had to know if it was important or not." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you for checking." She mumbled through her hands.

They sat for a minute in silence, Spencer placing her hands back on the wheel, as Arthur fumbled with the stereo trying to find a good station, when he stopped. "So, is she nice?"

"Yes dad. She is really sweet." She said through clenched teeth.

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Dad!" She said, hitting her head against the steering wheel, praying that the traffic would move along.

"What did I do?" He asked in defense.

"You can meet her when she picks me up for the Halloween party. Is this traffic ever going to pick up?!" She asked frustrated.

"I thought you weren't in a hurry." He teased.

"I wasn't, but I am now." She said, pulling off onto their exit ramp.

Two hours into their shopping trip Spencer had only managed to find white feathered angel wings and body glitter. She was unsure which route she wanted to take with her costume, not knowing if she was looking for something simple or sexy, she just hoped she'd know it when she saw it.

As the two ventured past Victoria's Secret, Ashley's words ran through Spencer's mind, _I want Victoria's Secret angel._

"Dad, why don't you go into Games Galore while I…" She gestured towards the entrance to Victoria's Secret.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll just…come get me when you're done." He said rushing off.

Looking down at her shirt, seeing the words "Back to the Future" with the De Lorean mid flight in lightening, Spencer felt under dressed for the occasion. _You so owe me, _she thought as her red Converse carried her over the threshold into the store.

The first thing she noticed was how good it smelt inside, a mixture of different aromas filled her nose and she smiled, _this isn't so bad_.

"Can I help you find anything?" A charming voice asked.

Turning around to face the girl, Spencer began to reply. "Maybe, I'm looking for…" _Girl boobs in my face;_ she panicked, as she stared at the red cap-sleeve blouse in front of her.

"For…?" The charming voice asked.

Clearing her throat, Spencer craned her neck to look up at the woman, _she's an Amazon!_ "For something white."

The girl laughed, "Is this where I get to pick out anything white to put you in?"

"Well," Spencer took a step back so she didn't have to arch her neck as much to look at the girls face. "Not anything, more of…a shirt, not casual, but not "take me to bed" sexy either and it has to be in white…" She trailed off.

"Sounds like I've got my work cut out for me then." The girl smiled, directing Spencer towards the back wall.

Twenty minutes and fifty four dollars later, Spencer walked out of Victoria's Secret a little closer to having a complete costume. Smiling nervously, she peeked into her bag, once again picturing how the halter top had looked on her. Hugging her in all the right places, yet still flowing off her hips, she felt nervous about wearing something so revealing.

"Got a hot date?" A familiar voice asked.

Closing her bag, Spencer looked up to see Aiden standing in front of her, hands in his pockets, with a silly grin on his face. "It's not a date, and it's for my Halloween costume."

"Are you going as one of the girls from Maxim or something?" He asked glancing from Spencer's face, to the little Victoria's Secret bag she was carrying.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She said in a teasing tone.

"See?" His eyes grew wide and questioning.

"I'm being dragged against my will to Jeff's beach house for the Halloween party, and I'm assuming you'll be there."

"Oh. So you already know about it and you don't have a date?"

_Only if you count the attractive brunette that will be giving me a ride…in her car. _"Not a date, more of a chauffeur." She blushed.

"Oh?"

"Actually, your friend Ashley invited me to go and I said I would if she helped me pick out a costume, which brings me to where I am now." She rambled.

"Go figure." He said coldly, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean? I thought you two were friends?"

Aiden pondered that statement for a moment before he spoke. "We are friends, but only occasionally."

"How does that work? When it's not either of your girly times of the month, you get along?" She asked, gesturing towards a bench, they both sat down.

Laughing Aiden shook his head no. "It goes a bit deeper than PMS. We use to date, until she decided she didn't want to date me. Instead she wanted to date…"

"Spencer!" Arthur called out as he rushed over.

"Hey dad. What did you buy?" She pointed down at the bag he was carrying from Games Galore.

"You'll never guess." He said with excitement in his voice. "Who's your friend?"

Immediately standing up, Aiden held out his hand for Arthur to shake. "I'm Aiden, sir."

Adjusting his bag, Arthur took Aiden's hand, shaking it firmly. "Arthur Carlin."

"Well Aiden," Spencer quickly interrupted. "We will have to continue this conversation another time. I'll see you at school or the party, whichever comes first."

"Definitely. It was nice to meet you Mr. Carlin."

"You too." Arthur said, waving to Aiden as he strolled off. "He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. Now tell me what you have in the bag." She said, linking her arm through his as they headed for the parking lot.


	14. Sega

**Not my longest chapter, but then again none of them really are. I'm only human after all. You have all been great, some more than others, those of you who are reading for free (ahem) you know who you are. I'm not a cheap thrill...**

**Thanks for lasting this long though, you all are real troopers. _You_** **better be my 69th review so i can have a good laugh about it later. **

* * *

_Be like Nike and "Just do it." Don't you want to be like Mike?_ Spencer picked up her phone and dialed. _At least it's not late this time._

"This better be good…" A mumbling voice answered.

"Ashley?"

"Mhmm."

"Hi, it's Spencer. You said to call and we never picked a day, so I picked today because I got my costume and it's Wednesday. Did you know the theatrical version of Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker was released on a Wednesday?" She breathlessly said.

"Have you had sugar today?" Ashley giggled, rolling over in her bed onto her back.

"I had a doughnut." She said excitedly.

"How many did you have?"

"One…"

Ashley paused and raised her questioning eyebrows.

"Okay four," Spencer confessed, sensing the questioning silence. "But they were the small ones, so really it'd be like having two regular sized ones."

"That's right, try to justify your problem. That's the first sign: denial."

"Did you have a meeting with your therapist today?"

Ashley laughed, rolling onto her side to look at the time. "Its 10:10; make a wish."

Closing her eyes, Spencer thought about the one thing she had wished for over the last two years. Only this time, for the first time, questioned what she really wanted. _You can't change the past, everything happens for a reason. _

"What'd you wish for?" Ashley asked, pulling Spencer from her thoughts.

"Another doughnut." She lied.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Okay Aladdin, what did _you_ wish for?"

_A cute blonde to happen my way._ Ashley thought, shaking her head in alarm. _What is happening to me?_ "That you were going to tell me about your day."

"Your wish is my command." She tried wiggling her nose. "I went shopping with my dad, bought some paint, new shoes, and oh yes, my costume for the party. I also ran into your ex."

"My ex, interesting. Tell me about this costume of yours."

"Oh no, you can't have your dessert before the salad is even served."

Ashley sighed. "Okay, tell me about your new Converse then."

"They are white argyle to match my costume, I bought lavender color paint for my bedroom, and my costume top is a white babydoll halter that ties at the neck. Now, tell me about you and Aiden." She demanded with a big smile on her face.

"That was cruel, just so you know and did he tell you it was in high school?"

"No, he didn't mention that."

"We dated, he was nice, but wasn't what I was looking for. I _may_ have broken up with him for one of his best friends."

"Ouch." _Heartbreaker._

"It wasn't my most shining moment and it especially didn't help that it was for a girl." She said with regret in her voice.

"I'm assuming people found out, which crushed his manhood?"

"Must have because after that he treated me different, hence the love/hate relationship we have."

"Is that what that was at the beach? Love?" She kidded.

Hesitating for a moment, she responded. "Ah yes, the beach and no, that was one of his weird moments. He sometimes gets that way when we're both around…one girl, that girl being you." She paused a moment before finishing her thought. "He must like you."

"What about you?"

"Eh, you're alright." She joked.

Spencer laughed. "Gee thanks, but I was referring to you storming off."

"Oh that. I guess it bothers me, that we could be best friends for so long and have him still not accept me for who I am." Her voice was filled with sadness as she spoke.

"And the girl?"

"Josie, that didn't last long. She wasn't what I was looking for either I realized, so I basically fucked them both over for nothing. If you couldn't tell, I wasn't the most respected kid in high school." Ashley said, ashamed.

"People change." Spencer said, trying to comfort the brunette.

They both sat in silence for a moment, before Ashley spoke. "So, are we still on for the Halloween party?" She asked nervously.

"I didn't know I had a choice." _Here's my chance to get out of going._

"Well you didn't at first, but now you do."

"Why now?"

"Just incase you might be uncomfortable, I thought I'd give you a scapegoat."

Spencer smiled at the gesture and Ashley's nervous tone. "You can keep your goat because I already bought my outfit." _Logical reason. _

"Well when you put it that way…" She laughed.

"Besides, I thought I was meant to be your bodyguard?"

Remembering she had said that, Ashley laughed. "If my life depends on that, you might want to bring Zelda."

"Hey! I can pack a punch."

"Bowl? You don't need to bring anything to the party." She said seriously.

"Oh Davies, you're too funny for your own good." She said dryly.

"I'm funny? You're the one who named your dog after a video game." Ashley smirked.

"I…I…I can't believe you even know what a video game is, let alone where the name Zelda came from."

"Nintendo right?"

"I'm in shock, yes."

"Me too." She huffed, her voice getting quiet. "Because, and this is off the record, I use to own a Sega."

"Sega!? I think I'm going to pass out." Spencer said faintly.

"Excuse me; there is nothing bad about Sega whatsoever." She said in defense.

"Only that you've never experienced the hours of pure bliss that Mario could bring you. My dad bought an old school Nintendo today on our little father daughter outing, for the sake of my sanity, when can you come over?" She asked beseechingly.

"If you want me to come over just so you can taint my Sega mind, never."

"What if that wasn't the only reason?" She said in a suggestive matter. _What am I doing? _She thought, quickly placing her hand over her mouth.

"Then we could talk dates and times. Speaking of which, would you like to give me your address now so I can have it for the party date?"

"I would like to, only if you promise not to stalk me before hand."

"I promise not to get _caught_ stalking you before hand." She laughed.

"That's all I ask."

Despite the fact that each girl had nodded off to sleep at least once during their phone call, neither wanted to succumb to the tiredness they both felt. It wasn't until the sun rise shown through both girls' windows that they realized night was over and morning was upon them.

"It's late… or early." Spencer said with a yawn.

"Stop that." The brunette replied, as she caught the contagious yawn.

"We should probably get some sleep."

"Probably." She said grudgingly.

Reluctantly, with no promises of another phone call, the two said goodbye and Spencer flipped her phone closed. _What am I doing? _Too sleepy to contemplate her own question, she shut her eyes and closed off her mind hoping for dreamless sleep.


	15. Queer

**You troopers you, thanks for the reviews. For those of you whom i can't write a Thank You PM to, I thank you here. Very productive reviews and a semi-long update for you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Spencer." A soft voice called out.

"Riley?" Spencer looked up from her spot at the picnic table to see the girl's form five feet from where she sat. "Hey…" She breathed out softly.

"Long time no see." Riley chuckled.

"I know." Spencer said, letting her eyes drop from Riley's figure, to the dark night sky. "What brings you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The dark hair girl stared quizzically at the blonde.

"Good point." Spencer said, as a silence fell between the two.

Taking a step closer, Riley playfully rolled her eyes. "You're so stubborn. What brings me here Spencer?" She asked, preparing herself for the long breathless speech she knew was coming.

Inhaling a deep breath, Spencer began. "A party does. A party that I am going to be attending with another girl, well not _another_ girl because there is only one girl, the same girl you asked about last time. We're just friends though because you and I both know that…well you know. So I just wanted to tell you because I can't actually _tell_ you, not that there's anything to tell because it's not a date, just a fun friendly outing between two girls." Inhaling quickly this time, she caught her breath.

Closing the gap between the picnic table, Riley made her way over, sat down across from Spencer and linked their fingers together. "Don't worry about it and you look nice." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Thanks. I'm supposed to be an angel, how did I do?"

Pulling on Spencer's hand, Riley motioned for her to stand up. "Come over here and let me see." She beckoned, rotating around in her seat.

Obligingly, Spencer rose to her feet and made her way around the picnic table. Standing before the dark haired girl in her own rendition of an angel costume, wearing her new white argyle Converse, light colored torn jeans that were snug on her curves, a white baby doll halter top with bits of shimmering silver underlining her breast, white feathered wings and sparking body glitter that shinned on all her bare skin, she watched as Riley's face fell. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, you look amazing. God himself couldn't have done a better job." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's hips and pulled her to sit down. "I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy right now." Spencer said solemnly, laying her head down to rest on top of her outstretched arm.

"This isn't happiness, not completely. It's…make believe. You deserve someone who can love you mentally and physically." Riley said, stroking her hand over the back of the blonde's curly styled hair.

"That's you."

"That was me, but it's not anymore." Standing up she kissed the top of Spencer's head and strode off into the night.

At the sound of her cell phone ringing, Spencer sat up, pulled the device from her pocket and smiled. "Hey." She said lazily.

"Hey yourself." Ashley said with a grin on her face.

"Are you calling to tell me that you are going to be fashionably late picking me up?" She asked in a knowing tone.

"I'm so glad you think I'm fashionable." She snickered. "But I'm actually calling because I'm outside your house." _And ready to see you._

"Great! Um, would you mind…my dad wants to meet you, if you wouldn't mind coming in for a minute?" _This is like a prom date nightmare. _

"I'd love to, just…uh, give me one second and I'll meet you at the front door." She said hastily, quickly hanging up the phone.

Spencer sprinted through the house and made it to the front door just as Ashley was about to knock. "Hey." Spencer's eyes stared intriguingly at the back of the brunettes head.

Turning slowly, Ashley clutched the front of her tan full length trench coat tight around her body. "Hi." Uncertainty escaped through her voice.

Giggling lightly, Spencer continued to stare at the girls peculiar outfit choice. "What are you, Inspector Gadget?" She motioned to the trench coat.

"I'm meeting your family!" She hissed through her teeth. "Trust me; you want me to have this on."

Not fully understanding, Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her through the front door into the light. Startled by what she saw, she leaned in close to Ashley's face to stare deep into her eyes. "That must be why you wear sunglasses all the time, your black onyx eyes?"

"I told you, I'm the spawn of the devil."

"I'm starting to believe you…" She trailed off with mock fret in her voice.

"They're just contacts." Ashley smiled brightly at Spencer. "It's good to see you. You look…"

"I know." Spencer cut her off. "It's all I could come up with. If it's not from the 80's I don't know how to shop for it." She said regrettably.

Glancing over Spencer's body appreciatively, Ashley looked as if she were going to eat her up with a spoon. Deciding that would not be appropriate, she did the next best thing and pulled Spencer into a hug. "I would have believed you before today, but you look stunning." She whispered into Spencer's left ear.

Startled by the gesture, Spencer's body froze making no attempt to return the hug. Instead her mind took over, saying the first thing it thought of. "You _do_ have clothes on under that coat right? I mean you didn't decide to be a nudist did you?"

Pulling out of the one sided embrace, Ashley laughed pleasingly at Spencer's remark. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

"You must be Ashley." Arthur said, making his way from in the kitchen.

"I am sir." She said in a composed voice. "It's nice to meet you." She raised her right hand toward Arthur, making sure to keep her left tightly around her coat.

Grasping her hand in a tight shake, Arthur kept a straight face. "So you're the culprit that has been keeping my daughter up all hours of the night."

Ashley's face dropped and for a moment she lost her composure. "I…uh…we talked for a little bit." She threw a questioning glance at Spencer, who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Still grasping Ashley's hand, Arthur pulled her in closer to him, causing a fearful look to cross her face. "Welcome to the family." He said happily, as he pulled Ashley into a tight hug. Unsure if he was serious, or if she should still fear for her life, Ashley tried her best to relax. She didn't fully understand what was going on until she heard Spencer laughing in the background.

"Sorry. He likes to play good cop/bad cop and you should have seen the look on your face." She said doubling over with laughter.

"Ha…ha…jokes on the new girl." Ashley replied with a face of relief.

"It really is nice to meet you Ashley, despite this one over here." Arthur said, thumbing in Spencer's direction.

"Thanks." Ashley replied sheepishly.

"If you can control your hysterics for a minute, don't you have a party to get to?" Arthur asked an almost crying Spencer.

"Oh, alright." Spencer said, pulling her dad into a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Call me if you need anything." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Ashley." He regarded the brunette with affection.

"See you later Mr. C." Ashley said as she started backing up towards the door.

"Come on." Spencer smiled, instinctively grabbing hold of the brunette's hand, pulling her towards the door. "Bye dad."

Hand in hand they walked to Ashley's Porsche. Spencer's body was reeling inside at the contact, but her mind felt like a jumbled mess. _Straight girls do this all the time, _she thought. _Nothing to see here people, keep walking._

"Well, are you going to get in, or are you going to ride on the hood of the car?" Ashley asked.

_Oops. _"You'd have to tie me down if I did, so I wouldn't fly away, especially at the speed I'm sure you drive."

"If that's what you're interested in, I'll tie you down." She said casually.

Removing her costume wings and placing them in the back, she quickly sat down. "I'll ride in the passenger seat thanks." Trying to hide the blush that threatened to creep up her neck, she turned to look out the window.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind I have an assortment of restraints in the trunk." She said playfully, pulling away from the Carlin's home.

Avoiding Ashley's questioning glances as they drove, she began to fidget with her hands, particularly with the one that just minutes before was being held by a certain brunette.

While stopped at a red light, Ashley glanced over at the quiet blonde, whom was usually quite talkative and took note of her hand movements. "If you have something on your hands…" She trailed off, reaching across Spencer's lap, grazing it softly. "You may use my secret stash." Looking around in mock caution she popped open the glove compartment. "Don't laugh."

Too in shock to laugh, Spencer just smiled brightly as nearly two dozen moist towelettes poured out onto the floor board. "What is all this?! Ashley Davies are you germ phobic?"

"You never know where people's hands have been!"

"Uh huh…a little clean up device for before _and _after?" Spencer asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Spencer Carlin, I don't know what you are getting at, but I'm pretty sure…"

"That you like it?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"I…I…plead the fifth." She said staring straight ahead at the road. "I think you're really a devil under that costume."

Before she could stop her mouth from speaking, Spencer said something that shocked herself and the brunette. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Immediately both sets of eyes went wide, as Spencer threw both of her hands over her mouth, she mumbled "Sorry." Embarrassed by what she had said, she still couldn't stop the heat from rising in her body.

"I think my bad habits are starting to rub off onto you." Ashley said glancing over at the blushing blonde, letting out a chuckle.

After giving Ashley an apologetic stare, Spencer tried to burry her face even deeper into her hands, but before she could, she felt Ashley's wrap around her left one, gently pulling it away.

"Don't be embarrassed, I learned a long time ago not to read into anything a straight girl says. I'll tell you what, if you promise not to try and hook me up with some "hot stud", I'll even let you treat me like a straight girl if that will make you feel more comfortable." She suggested easily.

"Oh no, I don't need any special treatment and I certainly want you to be yourself tonight because I like you as you are, gay or straight, you're still a person. It was me, I just…"

"Take a breath Spence." Ashley giggled, enjoying the blondes ramble. "Thank you though, for letting me be me. Besides I didn't bring any sunglasses so it's not like I can be Paris or Lindsay tonight."

Stilling holding onto Ashley's hand, Spencer gave it a reassuring squeeze before releasing it. _She called me Spence, and I liked it. _A goofy grin crept across her face.

"We're here! We're here and…well I'm queer. I don't have an awesome rhyme for your sexuality; you're on your own." She laughed.

Dropping her goofy grin and replacing it with sheer alarm, Spencer realized what had just happened. _She thinks I'm straight._


	16. KoolAid

**Alright you slave drivers, i started feeling bad because this was going to be a long chapter for me to write, so i cut you some slack. Thanks for waiting around though, like a pubescent boy on the hunt for a girl who will put out. Do i get rave reviews now?**

* * *

"Ashley! Spencer! You are both looking ravishing tonight." Aiden said, throwing an arm around each girls shoulder. Both looked at him a little startled, but began to laugh when they noticed his costume choice. His entire body was confined in tight blue spandex, a red cape tied around his neck and the letter "S" proudly displayed on his chest.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Nice costume."

"Thanks you too, nice coat. I'm Superman; I thought Spencer would appreciate it." He said as his eyes lingered onto Spencer for a moment.

"It's not even 9:30pm yet and you already reek of booze." Ashley said, fanning away the smell that was coming from him.

"It's a party!" He said utterly too loud in the girls' ears.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ashley said rolling out of Aiden's grasp.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Aiden directed his eyes towards Spencer's before letting them roam over her body.

"My eyes are up here Aiden." Spencer said mildly irritated. _Boys. _

"Of course they are. Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be great." She said with too much enthusiasm, hoping he would be gone long enough to sober up. Once Aiden had stumbled off in the direction of the kitchen, Spencer took her time taking in her surroundings. People her age were chatting with one another, some glanced her way, but for the most part no one paid her much attention. Music could be heard through the sliding glass doors that lead to the beach and craving a bit of fresh air she headed that way.

"Here you go." Aiden thrust a red cup into Spencer's hand. "I made it special."

Immediately smelling the liquor fumes, she couldn't help but giggle. "I can smell that." She took a big gulp, appreciating the burn as it went down. "Come on, you look like you could use some fresh air too." She said, heading out the sliding doors, gulping down more liquid.

A DJ's booth surrounded by multiple large speakers was set up on the patio, with music pouring loudly out into the air. People danced to the rhythm around her as she made her way through the crowed, finding a couple lounge chairs away from the dance floor she sat down in one, while Aiden sat in the other.

"It's nice huh? The ocean, so big and so blue." Aiden said slurring a few words as they both stared out into the waves.

"One thing that is nice about LA is the ocean." _And at times, the distance from my old life._ She thought, downing the rest of her mystery drink.

"I'll get you another." Aiden said, struggling to stand.

"Alright." Spencer said, handing him her empty red cup, chuckling to her self as he stagger away.

A few minutes after Aiden had gone; Spencer began to feel the calmness washing over her body, closing her eyes she enjoyed the sensation the alcohol was giving her.

"That was fast, I hope you didn't run." Spencer murmured, as she felt a cup being placed into her hand. Without opening her eyes, she downed half of it before realizing it wasn't the same mystery drink she'd had earlier. "Midori sour, my favorite." She moaned in satisfaction.

"Goes down like Kool-Aid." Ashley said with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Spencer's eyes shot open as the velvet voiced pierced her eardrums. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't too hard, when Aiden's drunk, he's like Britney Spears; always open."

"Oh." Spencer croaked out, swallowing hard at the sight in front of her. "You did have clothes on underneath your coat." She said, letting her eyes quickly dart over the brunette's attire. "Kind of, at least." She snickered.

"Hey." The dark hair girl laughed. "I resent that. I have plenty of clothing on."

In mock contemplation, Spencer let her eyes fully roam over the view in front of her, as if she were deciding the truth in that statement. What caught her eye first was the deep red corset blouse the brunette was wearing, molding to Ashley's every inch, it looked made for her body. Black crisscross ties lined the sides of her corset, while red lace lined the low V neck. Drawing Spencer's attention to the lower part of the V, she noticed amongst all her cleavage a black laced bra underneath, not wanting to linger she quickly adverted her gaze to Ashley's black ruffled mini skirt, which with Ashley hovering over her, Spencer could nearly see up.

"Do I pass inspection?" Ashley asked curiously.

"With flying colors." Spencer breathed out.

"Good. So if you're done ogling, can we go dance now?"

Quickly looking up to Ashley's face, Spencer managed to swallow hard before asking, "Dance? Out there?" She pointed to the crowd of people who were currently moving to the song Cyclone.

"Yes, out there." She smiled, grabbing onto Spencer's pointing hand pulling her to her feet.

"I…I don't dance. I have two left feet; I mean I can barely walk down the street without having some kind of incident." She said, trying to brace her heels at Ashley's persistent tug.

"How about this." Ashley said, relaxing her grip on the blonde's hand. "If you dance with me…"

"Ashley." Spencer said pleadingly.

"Hear me out. You dance with me and if after thirty minutes you decide you're not having fun, I will…" Squinting her eyes in contemplation she thought.

"Be my slave for the day." Spencer suggested easily.

"Deal, though I can tell you've done this before."

"I live in a house full of boys, I can hold my own." Spencer smirked. As Ashley pulled her toward the dance floor, she downed the rest of her drink. _I'm going to need another. _

Barely able to hear, let alone move around, Spencer stood uncomfortably still as she watched people moving to the beat of the music. _I can do this, wax on wax off, right?_ Turning abruptly at the feeling of two hands on her hips, Spencer was reassured to find it was only Ashley. _Her hands are on me, relax, and just breathe. _

"Don't be nervous." Ashley said, leaning in close to Spencer's ear so she could hear her.

"Easy for you to say." The blonde mumbled glancing down at Ashley's hands on her hips.

"Feel the rhythm." Ashley said, emphasizing her words by swaying Spencer's hips for her. "Feel the beat." Removing her left hand from Spencer's hip, she placed it across her bare chest, tapping out the beat for Spencer to feel.

Glancing now at Ashley's left hand, Spencer breathed out. _I can't do this, what was I thinking? _"Should I tell you now what all is involved in being my slave? Or would you like to find out later as a surprise?"

"We are barely three minutes into this; you've got to give me a chance to work my magic." Ashley laughed.

_You put a spell on me. _"Twenty seven minutes to go Harry Potter." Spencer smirked.

"I like Harry Potter, the movies don't compare to the books, but it definitely puts some of what happens into action on the big screen." She said seriously.

"_You_ read Harry Potter?"

"I'm not illiterate okay?" Ashley scoffed.

"Not what I meant, it's just that you…"

"Watch it Carlin." Ashley said, narrowing her black onyx eyes at Spencer.

"Are so well rounded." She smiled.

Swaying Spencer to the music still, Ashley pulled their bodies closer. "Why thank you. I don't normally like it when a girl calls me round, but from you I'll take it." She winked.

"Which one was your favorite?" Spencer asked shifting her weight from foot to foot as Ashley moved them around.

"Book or movie?" The brunette asked, as the beat picked up.

"Both." Spencer said, oblivious to what was going on around them.

Ashley leaned in close to the blonde so she could hear above the music. "The third movie was my favorite, but the fourth book is when it started getting interesting."

"You are so not who I thought you were." Spencer said, covering her face in shame.

Grabbing and placing Spencer's hand on her shoulder, Ashley pulled them thigh to thigh. "What does that mean?"

"I didn't picture you as the closeted cartoon liking, Sega loving, Harry Potter reading and watching type." Spencer said, mindlessly moving her leg in between Ashley's.

"What you are trying to say is that I'm not the stuck up, snobby, cold hearted bitch you thought I was?"

"In fewer words than that, yes." Spencer laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it; you had every reason to think it. I'm just glad that I changed your mind. Don't get me wrong, we all have our demons, but I like to think I have some pleasing qualities about myself." She boasted with a smile.

"What pleasing qualities do you like about yourself?" _That's right, shrink her. _

"The only pleasing quality I like right now is that I, Ashley Davies have gotten you, with your two left feet, up on the dance floor and you are a machine." She yelled in excitement, as they both moved to the music.

"I'm dancing." Spencer smiled.

"You're quite good at it too I might add." Ashley breathed into Spencer's ear.

"Thanks." She blushed, pausing in her movement.

"Oh no you don't, I still have eleven minutes to prove to you that dancing is fun. After all, I have to assure my victory for good measure." She grabbed a hold of Spencer's hips once again, causing them to move as one.

"We've been dancing for two hours, aren't you tired yet?" Ashley breathless said in between gulps of water.

"Tired is an understatement, I'm exhausted." Spencer plopped down into the lounge chair, drink in hand.

"How many of those have you had?" Ashley signaled to blondes red cup.

"Six…" She said drawling out the 'S' sound.

"Six huh?" Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"Six, seven, thirteen…who's counting?" She playfully responded, causing the brunette to rear back in laughter.

"It's a party after all!" She said excitedly, only to have her face take on a serious expression. "Hey, wait a minute. What's a party with out all the naked…"

"Spencer! Hey!" Aiden stumbled over. "You were really cuttin' a carpet out there."

Rolling her eyes Ashley meekly said, "Cuttin' a _rug _you idiot."

"Since you wore Ashley out, want to dance with me?" He stared mindlessly at the blonde with his blood shot eyes.

"Oh gee, um…" Spencer glanced over at Ashley.

"He's right; I do need a bit of a break." Ashley said, gulping down more water.

"I guess I will then." She said less than enthusiastically, taking Aiden's offered hand to help her up. As Aiden and Spencer stumbled away toward the dance floor, the blonde glanced back over her shoulder to find Ashley with a hopeless look on her face, only to change to a half hearted smile when she noticed the blonde was looking at her.

Dancing with Aiden didn't feel the same to Spencer. She felt like a stumbling drunk fool, dancing all over the place with him. _I am a drunken fool, but come on, I was doing just fine with Ashley. _

"You're a great dancer." He said.

"Yeah, you too." _If you're into having guys rub up on you._

As if it weren't bad enough they didn't have any rhythm together, a slow song had to come on right when Spencer was hoping it would all be over. Pulling away slowly, Spencer tried to make a bee line for a gap in the crowd, only to have Aiden place a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I uhh…need another drink." She lied, already feeling tipsy from the ones she had earlier.

"Oh, well have mine!" He shoved a red cup in her face.

"Thanks." She mumbled, downing whatever was in his cup.

"Shall we then?" He offered his open arms, obviously wanting Spencer to be embraced by them while they danced.

"Okay." She said, slumping her shoulders, walking into Aiden's embrace.

"This is nice." He tried whispering into her ear.

_Oh yeah, nice like a paper cut right between your fingers, _she thought.

"Spencer…" He slurred out. "Would you like to go out with me on a date?"

Unsure what to say, she paused in their dance wishing Aiden would remove his hands from her waist so she could relax her arms that were outstretched around he neck. _Focus Spencer, come on think. Why did I have to drink?!_ "Thank you…" She started trying to form words. _I certainly didn't need that last drink. _"But I'm not really in the market…"

"May I?" A familiar velvet voice asked.

"Huh?" Spencer looked over to see Ashley standing by Aiden's side, her hand grasped firmly on his arm.

"May I cut in?" She asked again, her glance falling on Aiden's shocked face.

"I guess." He responded, making no move to release Spencer. "If Spencer doesn't mind dancing with a slutty dyke like you, then be my guest." He spat out.


	17. Fiddle Sticks

**Those of you who have read and reviewed, i thank you. For those of you who are using me as their two cent whore, and not reviewing, you all can kiss my ass. (when did i become so bitter?) I'm just kidding, i myself have had many two cent whores so don't feel bad.**

**On a more important note, i would like to say thank you to IceAttack (my #1 fan) for picking out the song that they dance to. Doesn't get much better than you. Oh yeah, and i hope you die. XXX**

* * *

"Some things never change." Ashley said, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't say that, the number of girls you've humped and dumped is getting bigger isn't it?"

"Fuck you." Ashley shot back at Aiden, trying to hide the tears that were forming.

"Been there, didn't enjoy that." He said, releasing Spencer to get into Ashley's face.

"Whatever." Ashley said, turning to walk away.

"I'd love to!" Spencer blurted out loudly, grabbing a hold of Ashley's arm.

"What?" Aiden and Ashley asked in unison.

"Dance with you, I'd love to." Spencer smiled sheepishly at Ashley. "If you still want to…" She trailed off quietly.

The corners of Ashley's mouth slowly turned up into a smile as she spoke, "Yeah, I want to."

Angrily, Aiden turned to Spencer in shock. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Figures." Aiden said storming off.

A few moments passed before either girl made an attempt to move, and oddly enough Spencer found it was her that initiated the silent walk.

"Thanks." Ashley said shyly once Spencer stood in front of her. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to put you in that position, it's just that you had this S.O.S. look on your face and I guess I just read it wrong, which usually…"

"It's alright, breathe." Spencer chuckled, placing her hand on the brunettes arm to calm her rambling. "I appreciated it. Besides his over whelming scent of booze was starting to make me nauseous." She said as she staggered in place.

"I hate to break it to you Spence, but I think if I lit a match you might catch fire from the alcohol on _your_ breath."

"You might be right, I am feeling mighty fine." She smiled with a lopsided grin.

"You are totally drunk right now." Ashley laughed.

"Probably…" Spencer said, gripping onto Ashley's forearms for balance.

"Maybe we should get you…_home!_ I can't take you home like this! You're dad will…"

"Shhh…too loud." The blonde said, covering her ears. "Let's just dance and we'll figure it out."

"What? After you pass out?"

"Exactly." Spencer said placing her hands on the brunettes hips.

"I think we should trade costumes, you're not the angel I thought you were."

"Speaking of which, what are_ you_ meant to be? From my point of view…" Spencer looked over Ashley lustfully. "You look like Victoria's dirty little Secret."

"I don't have to be Victoria's dirty little Secret, I can be _anybody's_ dirty secret." Ashley said with a wink.

"_Anybody's_…huh? I'll have to remember that." Spencer said, pulling Ashley closer to her as the music changed to another slow song.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

With Spencer's head resting on her right shoulder, Ashley began to hum the songs tune. Instinctively she reached up and began stroking long blonde locks, all the while moving slowly around the dance floor. A smile crept on her face when she heard Spencer release a pleasurable sigh, relaxing further into her hold.

_I need some distraction _

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

_Let me be empty and weightless_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

"You smell." Spencer said lazily.

Laughing lightly Ashley paused in their dance for a moment. "Nice I hope?"

"Like roses." Spencer kidded.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

Mentally thanking the music god's for the perfect slow song, Ashley continued to enjoy the closeness Spencer and her were sharing. Feeling Spencer's even breaths on her neck, Ashley moved both her hands to the blondes back, rubbing slow circular patterns.

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

Gripping the brunette tight into her embrace, Spencer inhaled deeply releasing a sigh from deep in her belly. Trying to focus on the dance and not the words that poured out of the speakers, she couldn't help but feel protected by the brunette's presence.

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

"Spence?" Ashley whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"Lets get you home." Ashley urged, causing Spencer to loosen her hold.

"I am tired…" She said with closed eyes.

"And drunk." Ashely laughed.

"Probably…" Spencer giggled.

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Getting Spencer to the car proved to be more of a challenge than Ashley had anticipated. The blonde, now showing the effects of being heavily intoxicated, moved at a snails pace and was easily distracted by her surroundings.

"You know, being here it's not so bad." Spencer shot off.

"Here at the party?" Ashley asked while nudging the other girl towards the black Porsche they had both arrived in.

"In the world." Spencer gestured wildly with her arms.

"Are you going to get all philosophical on me now?"

"Philly what?"

Shaking her head, Ashley laughed. "Never mind, let's get you in the car. Think you can buckle yourself?" She asked opening the blonde's door for her.

Steadying herself on Ashley's arm, Spencer plopped down into the passenger seat. "Buckle up, buckle up, seat belt on, seat belt on." She sang with rhythm.

"Is that a yes?"

Grabbing the buckle and making it as far as her chest, she stopped. "Oh fiddle sticks, you just do it." She said, handing over the silver buckle to the brunette.

Laughing gingerly, Ashley accepted the demand with a smile. Leaning over the blondes lap, she felt around blindly for the latch, clicking Spencer in quickly. Turning to give her the all clear, Ashley turned to find the blonde mere inches away, staring at her sweetly. Swallowing hard she patted Spencer's arm, "You're strapped in."

"Thank you." She said, placing her hands on Ashley's forearms, never letting her gaze move from the brunettes face.

Looking down at the contact, Ashley closed her eyes before glancing back up into the blondes blue eyes. "You know, you really do have the most beautiful blue eyes." She whispered.

Spencer tightened her hold on Ashley's arms and smiled sheepishly. "Yours are kind of scary." She said looking into Ashley's contact filled eyes.

"They're kind of irritated too." She said rubbing her left one.

"No one ever said being beautiful was a walk in the park." Spencer said with a lazy smile.

Fluffing her hair over her shoulder and twirling it around her finger, Ashley laughed. "I know right? For me it's totally a run in the park." She said in an annoying bubbly voice.

"Careful, if your head gets any bigger you'll look like a bobble head figurine."

"Well…" Ashley tilted her head forward removing both contacts; she blinked rapidly at the freedom her eyes felt before she focused back on Spencer's blue orbs. "Then you'll just have to prop me up on the dash and you'll…" Narrowing her eyes at Spencer's, she stopped. "What's the matter?" She asked getting no response. "Spence, hey are you alright?"

"Riley…" She said breathlessly, reaching out to touch Ashley's face before darkness consumed her.


	18. Foolish

****

I may have the smallest chapters, but damn i get a lot said. Thanks to all my followers for your continuous reading and support. I have had a request to make them have lots of sex now, so stay tuned...maybe? (:

* * *

Stirring awake, Spencer felt disorientated and irritated. Realizing the light from the window had seeped into her sleep and woken her; she groaned and pulled a pillow over her face. _Can the sun get any brighter? _She huffed, taking in a familiar scent from the pillow she held over her eyes. _I know that smell…it's the same smell from Ashley! Last night…what about last night? She was close, we danced? I danced?! Wait wait why can I smell her on my pillow? _

Quickly pulling the pillow from her face she looked up to see a bright orange pillow covered in a pattern of dark circles. Panicking for a moment, she realized the pillow she held was not her own, nor were the ten other pillows that surrounded her. Sitting up quickly, she took in her surroundings. _I've got a bed with lots of pillows, a drum set and I don't even know anyone who plays the drums. A TV, a sofa and…where is my shirt?! _Glancing down realizing she lay only in her bra and underwear, before leaping from the bed.

"Oh no. No, no, no." She said standing stark still at the bed side, hands gripped tightly to the sides of her head. "Think." Her eyes darted around the room once again, stopping when she spotted familiar clothing folded up on the bedside table. Reaching out, she picked up the folded garments, quickly pulling on her shirt and pants. _Leave the shoes, abandon ship! _She thought scurrying over to the bedroom door.

Creaking open the door slowly, she wasn't too sure what she would find. She peered her head out looking in both directions, noticing to the right was a dead end; she opted for choice number two. Tip-toeing out the door and heading left down the hallway, she was startled by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey! Spencer right?"

Whipping around she was face to face with someone she had no recollection of. "That's me. Hi…um…I didn't catch your name?"

"Kyla." She thrust her hand out for Spencer to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you. How did you sleep? I hope I didn't wake you with you my music." She pointed to a door that was next to the one Spencer had just come out of. "Ashley would kill me." She said.

_Kyla..phone kyla!_ "Oh! Ashley's sister right?"

"If you ask her, she'd say half sister, but yep." She smiled proudly.

"Well it's nice to meet the face behind the voice." She said remembering the first phone call to Ashley. "You're in luck." Spencer said leaning in whispering. "The sun actually woke me up."

With a sigh Kyla wiped at her brow in fake relief. "Ashley is outside by the pool."

"Right." Spencer said looking at the stair railing.

Laughing lightly Kyla grabbed hold of Spencer's arm pulling her down the stairs. Once at the bottom they went left through an immaculate living area, on through a kitchen the size of a small apartment. Stopping at a set of French doors that Spencer assumed led her to the great outdoors, Kyla flung it open with ease revealing a beautiful pool filled with very inviting crystal clear water and a certain brunette lying out in a lounger, sunglasses placed neatly over her eyes.

"Kyla? Grab me a bottle of water will you?" She asked, making no attempt to get up.

"Yes me lord." Kyla said in an almost scary manner, slumping away as if she were a minion.

"From the fridge please!" Ashley yelled just as Kyla closed the doors, shutting Spencer outside in the bright sun with the dark haired girl.

Spencer padded along the side of the pool not making a sound with her bare feet. Wondering if Ashley was ignoring her, she took her time making her way over, enjoying the sight of well maintained landscape that surrounded the cement patio and pool.

_Still no word._ She thought, now standing at the end of Ashley's lounger. Waving a hand back and forth, she realized the brunette's eyes must be closed. "Ashley?"

Flying upward in her lounger, hand placed over her chest, Ashley let out a startled scream causing Spencer to take a step back. Ashley's breathes were labored as she tried to calm down. "Jesus Carlin, give a girl a heart attack."

"Sorry." She giggled.

"I can tell you are." Ashley smiled, getting up from her lounger she moved in front of Spencer giving her a once over. "How do you feel?" She asked, brushing Spencer's hair behind her ears.

"Fine." She blushed at the contact, wondering if the sudden affection had to do with her waking up in her underwear. _Just ask her…better to know then not know right?_

"Really? I would think a girl who drank themselves to the porcelain bowl would feel a bit hung-over the next day."

"Did I? Tell me I didn't…really?" She asked pleadingly, Ashley just nodding her head yes.

"Fortunately it wasn't on my shoes or in the Porsche right?" Ashley tried reassuring her. "Besides, I didn't mind, you were pretty funny on the drive home, and even with your head leaned over the toilet vomiting."

"Thanks…I think?" She shrugged.

"You're most welcome. Hey Spence, do you know how to swim?" Ashley asked, stepping closer, putting Spencer right on the edge of the pool with no escape.

Narrowing her gaze at the brunette Spencer turned her head to the side, never leaving Ashley's face. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Ashley said while stepping even closer.

"I don't know, you might just be that foolish." The blonde said, crossing her arms over her chest trying to hide her smile.

"You say foolish, I say evil." She said, faces just inches apart, Ashley stared into deep blue eyes.

Nodding her head in agreement, Spencer couldn't make a sound. Feeling Ashley's breath blow against her lips, just inches away made her whole body tingle. She made the mistake of looking down at Ashley's partially parted lips just as she slipped her tongue out to moisten them. _Damn sunglasses, always covering her eyes. Eyes…what about them? _She thought hard about the previous night, a spark of remembrance on the edge of her brain.

"GOD!" Kyla yelled throwing open the French doors, startling Spencer from her thoughts, causing her to make a mistakable step backwards. "Do you know how much…" Looking up, she stopped just in time to see Spencer stumble backwards into the pool. "Oops." Kyla rushed over to stand behind Ashley.

Shooting Kyla a deadly glare, Ashley knelt onto her knees just as the blondes soaked head immerged from the water. "Just so you know, that wasn't me." Ashley declared wearing half a smile on her face.

"I guess I don't need a shower then." Spencer giggled, tilting her head backwards to clear the blonde locks out of her face.

"Well as long as we are turning this disaster into something funny…" Kyla said sticking her foot out, she gave Ashley a shove just hard enough to make her lose her balance falling face first into the pool.

As she broke the surface Ashley sputtered up some water, amazingly sunglasses hanging from one ear, barely still in place. "You…" She spat more water from her mouth. "Are dead meat!" She made a dash for the side of the pool, too slow to catch Kyla as she ran off back through the doors she came through. "You can run, but you can't hide." Ashley mumbled adjusting her sunglasses to fit properly back over her eyes.

"Yeah." Spencer laughed. "You show her whose boss."

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked smiling, slowly making her way closer to the drowned blonde. "At least I didn't just dive in willingly, I was pushed."

"Hey! I didn't _dive _in. I was startled, big difference." She stated simply, backing up slowly against the pool wall.

"Uh huh, and I'm the next Pope."

"First of all, you're too young, and secondly…" Spencer made a jump for Ashley in attempt to dunk her. Unfortunately for her Ashley moved quickly causing the blonde to sink under for a moment.

Circling around with fist up Ashley was laughing. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

Grinning almost evilly, Spencer slowly sank into the water, disappearing out of Ashley's sight.

"Spencer?" Ashley called out after the blonde hadn't immerged for half a minute. "What are you part fish?" She asked trying to find a glimpse of the blonde girl. After a minute Ashley began to get concerned and started making her way to the shallow end when all of the sudden she felt two arms from behind grasp her midsection.

"Boo!" Spencer yelled.

Frightened, Ashley jumped. "Jesus Carlin, you scared the crap out of me!" Turning in Spencer's hold, now face to face, she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Never releasing her grip on Ashley, Spencer smiled wickedly. "Paybacks a bitch."

"Not really." Ashley smiled settling into Spencer for comfort.

Mindlessly moving towards the pool wall, Spencer couldn't help but smile at the brunette. "I didn't…last night…do anything I might regret, or be embarrassed enough about to hide my head in shame right?"

"Hmm…" Ashley pondered, thinking back to the previous night. "Not that I can remember. Though you might want to give Riley a call, you seemed pretty worried about him."

Stopping her weightless walk in the pool, Spencer's face dropped. "What?"

"Don't panic." Ashley kidded reading Spencer's worried body language. "You're not the first girl I've brought home who talks about her boyfriend, besides you were pretty incoherent last night, you just mentioned him a few times. As you can tell by the way you woke up this morning, i.e. your lack of clothing, I don't have much control over you in a drunken state."

"Ah, so…last night…we didn't…I mean I didn't…I was just worried that, or wondering I guess why I had only my underwear on." She said nervously.

Focusing her look on Spencer's face, it took Ashley a moment to realize what Spencer was getting at. "You're kidding right?" Ashley asked in a serious tone.

Taken back by the sudden change in Ashley's body language, Spencer just managed to squeak out, "Kidding? What do you mean?"

"Spencer you were drunk." Ashley nearly yelled. "I like you and all, but give me more credit than that." Releasing her grasp on Spencer's shoulders, she moved towards the stairs, climbing out of the pool. "We should get you home, your dad's probably wondering where you are."

"Oh shit! He's going to kill me."

"You'll be fine." Ashley said flatly. "While you were fumbling around drunk, refusing to change into the pajamas I gave you, I called him saying you had fallen asleep during a movie, and asked if you could stay. I guess you wouldn't remember that though would you?" She said sarcastically, grabbing her towel, head hung she slowly made her way over to the French doors, turning briefly she spoke in an almost whisper. "I'd never take advantage of you, I know your worth, and apparently it's more than you think of me."

* * *


	19. Advice

**Don't be mad, i had to add more "plot builder", but i assure you the next chapter will be quite long (8 Word Document Pages) and my "best chapter yet" - from my editor. So i think there is something to look forward to. Thanks for being good sports and regular readers. **

**XXX**

* * *

Feverishly typing away at the computer Spencer couldn't stop thinking about the day at Ashley's. Though it had been nearly three weeks since the pool incident, Spencer had not seen Ashley once. She had tried ringing her nearly everyday for the first week, only to receive no phone calls in return. Everyday of the second week she left a note on the Porsches window, to no avail she got nothing in return. She thought maybe giving her some space the third week was what she might need, but now that the week was coming to an end, she wasn't even sure that it was going to work. _Way to go Spencer, you find a friend who gets you and what do you do?_

"Glen! Turn that shit down!" Spencer yelled slamming her hands down on her desk.

A few moments passed before the music Glen was listening to was mere background noise. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Glen asked poking his head into Spencer's room.

"Nothing."  
"Aw, come on Spence, you can talk to me. Are you having problems with your new girlfriend?" He asked lying with his back against her head board, feet propped up in front of him.

"Get your stinky feet off my bed and she's not my girlfriend." Spencer said with tight lips.

"But you want her to be?"

"Glen!" Spencer huffed.

"What? As your big brother I think I have a right to know. Do I need to kick this girl's ass?"

"Thank you, but no. I've just had a hard day at school and _you_ are not helping out the situation any so if you would please?" She asked pointing to the door.

"Alright, but if you change your mind you know where to find me." He said making his way to the door; he stopped just in the door frame turning to face his sister. "You've seemed happier lately, up until a few weeks ago, so whatever you need to get back to that point, I'm here to help." He said, taking a step into the hall.

"Wait." Spencer sighed. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away." He said turning he rested his back against the door frame.

"What do you do for a friend of the girl variety to say you're sorry?" She asked dejectedly.

"As a guy who's been in the dog house many times, I know this one. Only all my friends who are girls are girlfriends, but I think it all works the same. First comes apologizing…"

_How about calling everyday for a week?_ Spencer thought.

"Next you must grovel."

_Stalking her, leaving notes on her car, kind of the same thing right? _The blonde nodded her head listening to her brother go on.

"If that doesn't work, then you play hard to get and wait for her to come to you." He said simply.

"That's it? That's all I can do?" She asked her shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Well you could always buy her something." He shrugged walking out of her doorway. "Think about it." He called after.

_That's great; buy the girl something she doesn't already have? She lives in a mansion, has god knows how many pair of sunglasses and she drives a Porsche, what could she possibly need?_ Slamming her head down on her desk, Spencer let out an exasperated groan. "What am I going to do Zelda?" She asked the wide awake animal who was sitting by her side holding onto her favorite ball. "We'll go out in a bit okay girl?" She said, while patting the top of Zelda's head with affection the wheels in her brain began to turn and a light bulb went off in her head. Pulling up the web browser, she zealously began searching for what she hoped would be the right gift to say she was sorry.


	20. Death Trap

**Go ahead...make my day. Read 8 pages of writing and see if i care. Okay i might, but only a little. If there is spelling or grammer errors, i am sorry. My editor is MIA and i was left to fend for myself. Read on anyway, otherwise i might just drop off the face of the earth, or my chair.**

**Why are you reading this anyway?**

* * *

"Get out of the car." Glen said sternly.

"No."

"Spencer, come on. Live a little." Clay pleaded.

"I said I didn't want to come, but you made me. This is your fault." Spencer said with her arms crossed over her chest continuing to sit in the passenger seat of her car.

Glancing at one another, Glen and Clay nodded simultaneously before flinging open Spencer's car door. "I'm sorry we have to do this the hard way." Glen said, just before he reached over his sister and unbuckled her seat belt.

"You've left us no choice." Clay said apologetically. "You get her right side and I'll get her left."

"You will not! Clay, Glen, put me down right now!" Spencer hollered as she tried to squirm out of her brothers' tight hold. "You are so going to pay for this! You better watch your backs while you sleep!" She said continuing to wiggle as they carried her a few feet from the car.

"I'll hold her, you lock the car doors." Glen said signaling Clay to release his hold, and in one quick motion Clay pressed the automatic door lock button attached to the keys.

"You'll thank us later." Clay said leading them toward the entrance of the Santa Monica Pier.

"If I knew how to get home, I wouldn't even be here." Spencer pouted.

Throwing his arm around Spencer's shoulder, Glen leaned in close. "Don't be mad at us that your _girlfriend _hasn't called you back yet." He snickered, and took off running when he saw Spencer's hand whip around to slap him.

"You better run, she looks the same kind of mad as that day she locked you in the closet for two hours because you torched her trolls." Clay said laughing.

"Hey, I've got plenty to go around." Spencer said jumping onto Clay's back. "For _your_ punishment, you must carry me. For a little bit at least." She said pointing forward. "High-hoe silver…away!"

A couple hours into the day and Spencer began to feel the affects of brotherly boredom. "Yoo-hoo, Clay?" Spencer said for the fourth time trying to get his attention. Fortunately for him he had found a girl who seemed interested in talking to him, unfortunately for Spencer that meant she was now the third wheel. _Where did Glen go? He can't just leave me here with them, that punk._ "Right well if you need me, I'll be over there getting kidnapped by someone who wants to eat my brains for dinner…"

"Uh huh, okay meet us back at the car later." Clay said, never letting his gaze leave his new confidante.

Rolling her eyes Spencer began walking in a dull manner anywhere her legs would take her. Ending up in front of the Ferris wheel she shrugged, _I might as well get some use out of this wristband. _She thought, holding out her wrist to show her all day ride pass.

"Just one?" A boy who looked to be in his upper twenty's asked.

"Looks that way." Spencer mumbled.

"I get off in about fifteen minutes if you'd like some company then." He flashed a charming smile at her, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I actually…"

"Already have company." An out of breath Ashley said, clutching her side. "As long as you don't mind?" Ashley nervously asked.

Feeling like a ton of bricks had just been lifted from her chest, Spencer's lips curled into a smile. Not able to trust her voice, or what she might say, she nodded her head vigorously.

Not saying a word, Ashley climbed in and sat down across from Spencer in their octagon shaped "death trap" as Ashley referred to it or anything else that a human had to be in that was over ten feet off the ground.

They had circled around twice before Spencer felt the need to cut the tension. "How have you been?" She asked, as her eyes darted around, avoiding the mirrored sunglasses that she recognized from the pool.

"Okay I guess." Ashley shrugged, staring directly into Spencer's clear blue eyes.

Unable to stand the brunettes ability to hide behind her sunglasses, Spencer asked quietly. "Where are you looking?"

"Well the dirty lesbian inside of me is looking at your boobs, incase I want to take advantage of you later…" She said dryly.

"Okay, I deserved that." Spencer sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Look Ash, I know that what I said…"

"No you didn't deserve that." Ashley said, throwing her head back in frustration. "No one deserves that, especially you." She sighed.

"Look…" Spencer said, getting up she made her way slowly over to Ashley's side of the octagon, causing it to rock a little.

"Sit down!" Ashley shouted, glancing over the side as she grabbed Spencer's hand pulling her down quickly.

"Oh my god, you're afraid of heights!"

"What gave it away? My green gills?" She asked, still holding onto Spencer's hand.

"No, the elevator. What were you thinking getting on a giant wheel that goes eighty five feet in the air?!" She nearly shouted.

"Please Spencer, no yelling." Ashley said calmly. "And if you must know, I decided that if I had to go…eighty five feet?!" She shouted, closing her eyes tightly.

"Did I say feet?" Spencer asked with a slight mock laugh. "I meant…sheep. I think I see eighty five _sheep_." She emphasized the last word.

"In the air?" Ashley laughed.

"I thought that's where they belonged. That's where they are when I'm counting them." She said, nudging Ashley playfully with her shoulder.

A moment passed while Ashley regained her composure. "I'm sorry I freaked out." She mumbled.

"It's okay; everyone has a fear of something. It's nothing to be sorry about." Spencer said softly, linking her fingers with Ashley's, she gave a light squeeze.

"I meant when we were in the pool, and for ignoring you for the past few weeks." Ashley confessed.

"Although I didn't mean what I said, I should have considered tact when asking. I think it was just a misunderstanding on both our parts. More on mine because of what I accused you of." Spencer said sadly. "I think the world of you; you're the first real friend I've had in…quite some time." She admitted forlornly.

"Well that puts us in the same boat…or Ferris wheel death trap at least. I haven't had a real friend since Aiden and I guess…" She paused, using her free hand, she fidgeted with the one Spencer was now holding. "It hurt my feelings to think that you were like him, that you thought I was every bad thing he said I was at the party."

"I don't exactly remember what he said at the party, but that would explain my sudden surge of anger when I saw his name appear on caller ID." Spencer said as if a piece to her puzzle had just been found. "I don't know what he thinks of you, but I do know what I think of you and trust me when I say none of its bad."

"I do trust you and I accept your apology." _I just don't trust myself with you._ "Now do you think we could maybe move this to a place that is a little bit more…oh I don't know, closer to the ground?"

"Oh I guess, but first…" Spencer said as she unlinked their fingers, moving immediately closer to Ashley, she pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you for talking to me again."

Basking in the embrace, Ashley squeezed Spencer back wanting to let her know that the feeling was mutual. "Next time can we make up at sea level?" Ashley kidded, which made the blonde girl pull just far enough away to laugh.

"And to think, I nearly thought I missed…" Spencer began to say.

"I guess you won't need my company after all." The same boy who let the girls on the Ferris wheel said as they came to a stop at the bottom of the ride.

As the boy opened the side door to let them off, Spencer turned to him. "Thank you for the offer, but my friend will be keeping me company today." She said proudly as she hopped down from the ride. Turning to help Ashley step down, Spencer latched onto her hand and without thinking entwined their fingers once again before striding off into the crowd.

"I don't remember saying I was going to keep you company." Ashley said, trying to distract her mind from the warmth she felt in her left hand as she held onto Spencer's hand.

"Maybe you were drunk." Spencer kidded.

"Oh! You're so clever, turning it into a joke already." Ashley said with laughter.

"See, we're better already, now come on."

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Ashley asked which only caused the blonde to walk faster without saying anything. Bringing her right hand up to cup her mouth Ashley suddenly stopped, putting a halt on Spencer's speedy movements. "This is Maverick…" She said in her best radio voice. "Talk to me Goose, do you copy, I repeat do you copy?"

"How come I have to be Goose?" Spencer huffed.

"Because I have the sunglasses to be Maverick."

"Yes you do." Spencer said, reaching up to move a strand of Ashley's hair from in front of the lenses. "Now if you would just follow me please?" Spencer said, sticking out her bottom lip in a puppy plead.

"How can anyone resist a dog face like that?" Ashley said with a wicked smile."I'll have you know this dog face won me Miss Ohio two years in a row." Spencer said batting her eyelashes.

"Two years in a row?" Ashley asked surprised.

"That's right. You're practically standing in front of royalty right now, so you better appreciate your invite to keep herhighness company." Spencer said eloquently, holding out her free hand towards Ashley's face with mockery.

Gladly accepting the offer, Ashley bowed her head and gave Spencer's hand a quick peck before releasing it. "I had no idea your _fineass_, please accept my sincerest apology."

Shaking her head with laughter, Spencer smacked Ashley's arm playfully. "You're quite the charmer. How is it that you don't have a girlfriend?" She asked while picking up a slower, steadier walking pace, Ashley's fingers still threaded through her own.

"That…I don't know." She said with slight hesitation.

"How do you not know, and it can't be lack of interested candidates because drunk or not I still remember a few hot and heavy glances that were given your way at the Halloween party." Spencer said waggling her eyebrows at the brunette.

"And just how do you know these hot and heavy glances were for me? Maybe they remembered you as Miss Ohio…what year did you say?"

"Oh, well…um…1992…" Spencer said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"1992!?" Ashley asked a bit stunned. "So you were what, six or seven?"

"I guess my mother just wanted to get an early start." Spencer said with a frown.

"An early start on what? Attracting the boys?"

Shaking her head, Spencer chuckled softly. "No, I think she just wanted to mold me into something she wanted."

"You don't think she wanted you how you were?" Ashley asked curiously.

"I know she didn't. If she did she wouldn't have left." Spencer said with a heavy sigh.

"Parents can be irrational at times. Acting like their world revolves around you when really it's more about them."

"They really can be…" Spencer trailed off for a moment in thought. "Hey, you never answered my question." She said, snapping back to the present.

"Ah, you did notice. Could you repeat the question please?"

"How is it that you don't have a girlfriend?" Spencer asked with sincere curiosity.

"I've had a few."

Spencer waited a moment for Ashley to continue and when she didn't, she pressed the topic a bit harder. "Thank you Sherlock, I assumed you'd _had_ a few, but I asked why you don't _have_ one now."

"I know you don't remember the party, but some of what Aiden said was true."

"And what's true?" Spencer asked with a light squeeze to Ashley's hand that she still held, hoping it would reassure the brunette that she was with a friend.

"I've had quite a few girlfriends since high school. Not as many as he thinks because he thought every girl I hung out with I was sleeping with, but I'm sure his assumption isn't too far off. So long story short, I guess I've tamed my ways and just want to find someone who gets me, not just wants to get into my pants." Ashley said with a reluctant sigh.

"We all do things that we aren't proud of, or maybe even regret. The nice thing about making mistakes is that we're human, we're not perfect and we can take those experiences and grow and learn from them. Obviously you have learned, sounds like you want a more, dare I say 'serious' girlfriend."

"Have you been getting into the fortune cookies again?" Ashley asked with an appreciative smile.

"Yes and one told me that you were about to get your ass whooped."

"Huh?"

"We're here!" Spencer said with excitement.

"Playland Arcade? What are you, twelve?"

"Nineteen and its okay to show your excitement, no one is watching." Spencer said in a low voice.

"You're sure?" Ashley asked looking over her shoulder.

"Positive, I made sure we weren't being followed."

"In that case, what are we waiting for?! I have a date with Chun Li!" Ashley said excitedly, pulling Spencer through the front door of the arcade.

"Chun Li?" The blonde asked with her mouth hanging open.

"The only girl in Street Fighter II, jeez Spence, I thought you were a woman of the gaming world."

"I am, but I didn't know you were. I mean sure, you owned one Sega and I thought it was just a fluke, but you know actual characters." Spencer said in awe.

"I am full of surprises."

"You're full of a lot of stuff." Spencer said sticking her tongue out at Ashley.

"Don't taunt me if you're not going to follow through." Ashley teased, pulling Spencer towards the game she had grown up playing. "Here it is." She exasperated, finally releasing her hold on Spencer's hand, she threw her arms around the machine in a hug.

"Do you two need a moment alone?" Spencer laughed.

"Oh no, I'm about to push her buttons in all the right places and you're more than welcome to watch." Ashley said with a wink, slipping two quarters into the machine.

Realizing she hadn't been to an arcade in quite some time Spencer was glad her return début was with Ashley. Thrilled to have found a friend that loved to do things she enjoyed, she also felt nervous about the unknown months ahead. The vacant feeling she felt when Ashley wouldn't talk to her had been shocking, but also made her realize how close she felt to the brunette with each passing minute they were spending together.

Watching Ashley battle her way through one bad guy after the next, Spencer was impressed she was doing it on only two quarters. Moving her gaze from the screen down to the brunette's hands, she watched in awe as Ashley's left hand moved the joystick around rapidly, while the other smashed away at the buttons. _I held her hand, I took the initiative and it felt…scary, but good. _"Very good" Spencer whispered.

"What was that?" Ashley asked, still entranced by her game.

"Oh, you're very good…at this game."

"Thanks. Would you care to…?" Ashley asked, pointing to the other side of the machine.

"I would, but I don't want to have to school you. Not after you've been so nice to me today." Spencer said with a smile.

"Oh really, care to put a wager on that?"

"Like what?" Spencer asked curiously.

"If I win, you have to spend an entire day with me doing things I choose."

"And when I win you have to do the same for me." Spencer said as she stuck two quarters into the machine.

"You're on." Ashley said with confidence, also placing two quarters into the machine. "Who are you going to be?"

"Blanka, he's got some radical hair."

"You're just picking him because when you first wake up, you both have _electrifying_ hair."

"Talk all you want Davies, but prepare to eat my…"

"FIGHT!" The game rang out, signaling the first round of battle.

"I can't believe you won."

"I can't believe you actually thought you would win." Ashley laughed. "Never do battle with a warrior, Spence." She said with a smirk.

"You may have won the battle, but you will never win the war. And how you even managed the battle wearing those sunglasses inside I'll never know."

"They are starting to turn quite lucky I think." Ashley said with a knowing smile.

"For you maybe, but for me they are quite unlucky." Spencer said unable to stop her self from once again thinking back to the day at the pool.

"I tell you what. Since you were such a great sport about losing to the almighty champion I'll give you a shot to knock me off my pedestal."

"I'm listening…" Spencer said looking over at Ashley intriguingly.

"All or nothing round, you can pick the game."

"Any game?" Spencer asked skeptically.

Ashley nodded genuinely, still wearing the cocky smile from winning before.

"Air Hockey it is." The blonde said mischievously causing the smirk from Ashley's face to drop. "Uh oh, is someone worried they might lose the almighty trophy?"

"No. Best out of three, lets go." Ashley said as she made her way over to the one game she rarely played. _Just put the puck in the slot…easy enough. _

By the third game it was tied with one win for each girl. Spencer felt a little rusty, but still confident. Although she couldn't read Ashley's eyes, she could still see the strain in her forehead as she vigorously snapped her wrist hitting the puck hard across the table.

"Goal!" Ashley yelped with excitement looking at the score. _6-6, game point. _

"I would just like to take this time to say, win or lose you were a great opponent." Spencer said with a small laugh.

"Uh huh, stalling won't work, one of us has to lose, and it's just a shame it has to be you."

_Desperate times call for desperate measures right? I mean who's to say she will even look; besides it is a bit warm in here. _Spencer thought as she removed her shirt, which revealed her light yellow ribbed tank top underneath.

Having watched Spencer's swift fluid movement of raising her shirt over her head, Ashley caught sight of a small patch of skin. Every cell in her brain was screaming for her to look away, but she was drawn to the blonde's milky skin color. _Don't be a pervert; it's nothing you haven't seen before. _Ashley thought back to the drunken night when she had brought Spencer up to her room to lie down. Convincing her to change into pajamas had been a battle and in the end Spencer had decided she wanted to sleep in her bra and underwear. Not wanting to have been so intrusive, Ashley had felt the need to look away when Spencer had freely stripped in front of her.

"…going to make you do when we go out?" Spencer said not realizing Ashley had missed the first part of her question.

"Come again?" Ashley said shaking her head back to the present.

"I said are you trying to figure out what I'm going to make you do when we go out?"

"You could say that." Ashley said with a cunning smile. "Now, on with the show."

"As you wish." Spencer said placing the puck on the table. She leant over further than necessary to hit the puck across the table, causing a bit of cleavage to be revealed in the V of her tank top.

Swallowing hard Ashley tried to focus on the task at hand, but found Spencer to be quite distracting at the moment. _God, no wonder she thought I would take advantage of her, look at me! I'm like a pre pubescent boy with my binoculars trying to get a peak at the girl next door. _

"Um Ash?" Spencer said, waving the red striker in her hand back and forth in an attempt to get the brunettes attention.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Ashley said moving up to the meet the blonde's deep blue eyes.

"Well…I just won." Spencer said shyly. _No…she wasn't, was she? Must've been a coincidence, she just wasn't paying attention is all. _

"What?!" Ashley said quickly glancing at the scoreboard that hung above the table, 7-6. "But…I…when did you…" Ashley stumbled over her words, unsure what to say, or as to what had happened.

"Looks like you will be accompanying me out on the town." Spencer said linking her arm through Ashley's as they strolled through the Arcade and back into the sunlight.

"Could be worse I guess, at least you're fun and nice to look at." Ashley said, keeping her gaze straight ahead as she walked.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Spencer said with a friendly bump from her hip to Ashley's.

"There you are!" A familiar voice called out. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you answer your cell?" Glen said with a sigh of relief mixed with anger.

"Um…sorry? You ran off and Clay was being a big ball of snore so I went and found my own fun." Spencer said pointing towards Ashley. "Ashley this is my brother Glen."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ah, Ashley. The pleasure is mine." Glen said furtively giving Spencer a quick glance. "I've heard a lot about you."

"If you're anything like my nosey sister, I'm sure you have." Ashley said with sweet venom.

"Got your self a feisty one." Glen said with a quick wink towards Spencer.

"Oh god. We have to go." Spencer said not amused, unlatching her arm from inside Ashley's. "Thanks for…well everything today really."

Leaning in Ashley gave Spencer a quick hug and before releasing her whispered into her ear. "Thank you for being here in the first place."

With a cheesy smile plastered on her face Spencer waved bye. "Oh yeah! Next Friday, four o'clock meet me at my house."

"Yes ma'am." Ashley said with a salute of obedience before she turned and disappeared amongst the crowd.

"So…" Glen said trying to break the silence.

"Shut up Glen." Spencer said sternly.

"What?" He laughed.

"I know what you're going to say, so you better just shut up before you say it."

"She's hot."

"Glen!" _Of all the brothers I could have gotten, why him? Though, he does have a point. _

"There you both are." Clay said as he stood next to Spencer's mini cooper. "Where was she?"

"You'll never guess, so I'll just have to tell you. Our little sister was hanging out with the babe of all babes. Alone, and unsupervised." Glen said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"We were at the arcade with a dozen other people hanging around. Now can we please go?" Spencer asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"They have a date next Friday. It's a shame we won't be there to supervise." Glen said sadly.

"Where are you going and how can I make the trip last longer?" Spencer asked.

"Camping and it's only for the weekend, so don't do anything I wouldn't do." Glen said teasingly.

"That doesn't leave much does it? Now leave her alone and get in the car." Clay said giving Spencer an apologetic look.

_How ironic, I'm having a girl over for the first time in a long time and I nearly have the house to myself. Then again being home alone with the one person who's made me feel…everything; excited, nervous, funny and most off all alive, I should be so lucky._

"By the way, dad has some sort of workshop he has to go to over the weekend, so you'll be home alone, or with whomever you decide to invite over." Glen said with a smirk.

Spencer's thoughts ceased as a glooming look appeared on her face. _One day at a time…_


	21. Christ

**I know you all must hate me, but i'm okay with that because i've been gettin' busy with my new girlfriend. It's a green Kawasaki that does 0-60 in about 4 seconds, but don't be jealous because i didn't forget about all of you (for too long). I'm back now though and with quite a hefty chapter to make up for the fact that i left you all stranded and some of you wondering if i died. Unfortunately i am still alive, as is my editor (though she was drunk when she corrected this chapter so don't be surprised if you find an extra 's' somewhere). Thanks for reading and have a _wonderful _day.**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Dad, I'm nineteen years old, I know how to cook, drive and shower. I think I'll make it." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. What time will be Ashley will be here?"

"Who told?" Spencer asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Oops, umm…no one?" Her father replied sheepishly.

"Four o'clock." Spencer sighed.

"Good, I didn't want you to be bored, or alone. Does she know kung fu, just incase?" Arthur kidded.

"I'll be fine dad, now will you please just go so I can get this party started?" Spencer asked, shuffling her farther towards to the front door.

"Alright, but behave and have the kegger picked up before I get home okay?" He leaned down to give Spencer a peck on the cheek. "I love you, and call me if you need anything."

"I will, I promise and I love you too." She said giving him a quick hug.

"Bye." Arthur said, making his way out the front door.

A few minutes passed before Spencer felt sure her father was gone. "Free at last!" She hollered, leaning her back against the closed door. _I have four hours, plenty of time._ She thought sprinting up to her bedroom immediately stripping down to her black boy shorts underwear, white wife beater and ankle socks.

At the bottom of the stairs she ran across the hardwood floors, sliding her way into the living room. "If only they knew." She laughed to herself, scooping up the plastic guitar, throwing the strap around her neck. "Are you ready to rock Los Angeles!?" She yelled, turning on the power to Glen's Xbox.

The next few hours Spencer spent her time jumping around the living room, living out her guitar rock and roll fantasy's vicariously through some of her favorite artists. She sang along to Guns N' Roses "Welcome to the Jungle" while making a daring leap from the recliner to the couch, all the while running her fingers across the colored frets. As the song ended Spencer flopped backwards onto the couch out of breath, and smiled. _Oh to be young and foolish. _She thought still full of energy. Sitting up she scrolled through the song list before stopping on "Don't hold back" by The Sleeping, her favorite. _I've got to play the encore._

Ending her solo rock show by standing on the arm of the couch, both hands in the air Spencer nearly toppled over when she heard clapping coming from behind her. Startled she turned to see Ashley leaned up against the frame of the doorway, donning sunglasses Spencer was sure she had seen on an episode of "Saved by the Bell."

"You're good on that thing." Ashley smiled, pointing to the guitar that was still wrapped around Spencer's neck.

"Oh god." Spencer said slowly stepping down from the arm of the couch to the floor. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." She placed both of her hands over her face, trying to hide the tomato she was turning into.

Trying to hold in her laughter, Ashley just continued to stand there with a pleased look on her face. "Don't stop on the account of my being here, please." She teased.

"You're not real; this is just all a bad dream a very, very bad dream." Spencer mumbled through her hands.

"I'm flattered that you dream about me, but you're acting more like it's a nightmare."

"It is!" She exasperated, throwing her hands down to her sides. "Why didn't you knock?"

"Oh I did, for a couple of minutes. When I heard the music I figured you were just…well not doing what you were doing, but your show was so good I couldn't help but watch."

"Thanks." Spencer said looking down at her sock clad feet causing her to remember what she had on. "Oh no!" She shot a glance up at Ashley, trying to move the guitar to cover up her near naked legs.

"You just remembered didn't you?" Ashley asked a bit worried.

Nodding her head, Spencer stood for a second trying to figure out how she was going to get to her bedroom without putting on another peep show.

"Tell you what, I'm just going to go back outside, give you a few minutes and we'll start over." She said, pushing off the door frame making her way out the front door.

When Spencer heard the door click, she threw the guitar from her shoulder and sprinted up the stairs. Rummaging through her drawers, she grabbed her ash grey sweats, pulling them over her legs, while hopping down the stairs.

A knock came at the front door right as the elastic band had settled around Spencer's hips. Smoothing her hair and shaking her hands briefly to calm her self, she took a deep breath, reaching out and opened the front door. Immediately Spencer's hand dropped from the door knob, followed shortly by her chin, which nearly hit the ground.

"Close your mouth Carlin, you might catch a fly." Ashley said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Closing her mouth with a loud chomp, Spencer struggled to form words. "W…wh…what are you doing?" She squeaked out.

Ashley smiled faintly, "Are you talking about this?" She asked, pointing to the maroon shirt that was no longer on her body, but in her hand being twirled around by her side.

Only able to trust her movements, Spencer vigorously nodded yes.

"I thought it was only fair that if I got to see you in your underwear that you got to see me in mine." She stated simply, slowing the shirts motion to a stop holding it loosely at her side. "Although, I don't think the neighbors got to see your little performance so I think you're getting the better end of the deal." Ashley said, nodding her head in the direction of the next door neighbor's house.

"Oh god." Spencer said snapping out of the trance she was put in by seeing a half naked girl in a navy blue bra standing at her door step. "Get in here." She demanded, stepping aside to allow the brunette plenty of room for passage.

"Certainly, where do you want me?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First, put your shirt on." Spencer said with a vital plea in her voice. _For my sake and yours. _"Second, you saw me in my _underwear_, not my bra!"

"I thought about that, but I decided because I don't actually have any underwear on, the safer more legal option would be taking my shirt off and not my pants."

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" Spencer said with an appreciative smile on her face.

"I get that a lot." Ashley said through her t-shirt as it came over her head, covering her torso back up. "We're even then?"

"If I remember correctly, there was a certain Halloween party incident, so I think you are one up on me." Spencer said with a small laugh.

"Ah, but you don't remember correctly because being the gentlewoman that I am, I politely turned away as you willingly stripped your clothes for me." Ashley said, making her way past Spencer with a light pat on her shoulder. "Good try though." She said making her way into the living room. "So what are you planning to do with me?"

_I could think of a few things. _"Watch some movies." Spencer said, trying to hide the blush that threatened to show it's self, making her way quickly past Ashley to the shelf of DVD's.

"I could definitely use a day of zoning out in front of the TV, maybe with some popcorn?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"I can serve you up some popcorn." Spencer said as she ran her finger along the alphabetized movie titles.

"Awesome." Ashley said removing her sunglasses as she made her way over to where Spencer stood. "What'd you decide on?"

"I was hoping for some 80's classics. Do you like The Goonies?" Spencer asked, pulling it from the shelf.

"Goonies never say die." Ashley said, proud for having remembered the notorious line.

Turning around, movie in hand, Spencer opened her mouth to comment, but froze in her tracks as Ashley's golden brown orbs stared deep into her icy blue eyes. A wave of heat washed over her body causing the movie to drop, hitting the carpet with a soft thud.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Ashley asked with concerned furrowed eyebrows.

Unable to focus, Spencer didn't respond. Her face began to pale, her head grew light, and in an attempt to stabilize her shaky legs, she reached out for Ashley's shoulder to brace herself.

Stepping into Spencer's body, Ashley wrapped her arm around the blonde's waste just as her legs crumpled from beneath her. Using her other arm Ashley pulled the blonde against her to keep her from falling. "Spencer? Spencer!? Come on…" Ashley pleaded pulling Spencer toward the couch, laying her back gently. _What is going on?_

Opening her eyes, Spencer awoke frazzled. Placing both of her hands in her hair she tried to focus her dazed mind as she glanced around the darkened room. _Oi, what happened?_ Realizing she was lying on the living room sofa. _Ashley!_ She thought, quickly trying to sit up, but incapable of moving her legs. Unable to focus her stare in the dark, she reached behind her head clicking on the side table lamp to reveal the source of the problem.

Sitting on the floor tightly pressed against the foot of the couch, with her arm thrown protectively over the blonde's upper thighs, Ashley sat with her head cocked sideways against the edge of the sofa cushion sound asleep. Curled up at Ashley's feet Zelda lay resting her head in the brunette's lap, all four paws curled neatly underneath her soft white belly.

Unable to stop herself, Spencer smiled at the brunette and reached down to touch her arm. Stopping just inches before touching Ashley's tan skin, Spencer pulled her hand back as if it had been burned. _She's not Riley_, she thought bringing her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes. _She's just Ashley, a girl who happens to have the same golden brown eyes as Riley. _

Watching Ashley sleep for a minute, Spencer shook her head in frustration as she slid her legs out carefully from underneath the brunette's arm and quietly padded her way into the kitchen. Just before entering the doorway, she glance back at the sleeping brunette briefly and closed her eyes. _How did I not notice before!?_

Sitting down on the stool, Spencer bellied up to the counter relaxing her neck letting her head rest on the cool tile. _Maybe I should fake sick because what am I going to say if she asks what happened? "Sorry Ashley, you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen and they just happen to remind me of my girlfriend." _She thought slamming her fists down on the counter letting out a forceful groan.

"Spencer…?" Ashley's voice rang out softly. "Are you okay?" She asked slowly making her way across the cold kitchen tile.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer raised her head, but would not look Ashley in the face. "I'm fine." She said with a light laugh, standing up from the stool.

Narrowing her gaze, Ashley didn't miss the slight falter in Spencer as she rose from her seat. "No you're not. Why don't you go sit down and I'll make us some popcorn, after all you still owe me a movie."

"No." Spencer said sternly. "I can do it, you go sit down and I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, if you're sure…" Ashley said, making no attempt to leave.

"Yes." Spencer replied quickly, cutting off Ashley's concern.

"Okay." Ashley said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other before turning and making her way back through the doorway.

_That was smooth, why didn't I just ask her to leave and never come back? It probably would have had the same affect…idiot. _Spencer thought as she grabbed a bag of popcorn tearing into it aggressively and tossing it in to the microwave.

When Spencer finally emerged from the kitchen she was surprised to see Ashley sitting on the couch quietly with the television on mute. Not sure what to say Spencer stood still, deep in thought as she stared at the back of Ashley's wavy brunette hair. _Shake it off; I just need to act normal. Nothing has changed, she is still Ashley and we will still have fun together. _

"I can smell you." Ashley said.

"You can what?" Spencer said raising her arm, giving it a quick sniff.

"The popcorn." Ashley turned and pointed to the bowl in Spencer's hand.

"It's movie theater style." Spencer said with a small grin. "You know what that means right?"

A smile slowly crept onto Ashley's face before she spoke. "Butter!" She said excitedly.

"That's right, so I brought napkins too." Spencer said holding up a stack of napkins two inches thick. "I'm sorry we don't have any moist towelettes, but if you want I'll run out to your glove box…"

"Oh, you're not even funny Spence. Just for that you are no longer permitted to use them."

"No. You wouldn't!? Would you!?" Spencer said as she sat the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table. "What will I ever do without your moist towelettes!?" Spencer said as she clutched her heart with her right hand.

"You joke now, but one day you'll be desperate for one and it will break my heart to leave you suffering in your own mess of…well whatever it is you get on yourself, but then I'll remind you of this day and how you brought it upon yourself." Ashley said shaking a knowing finger at Spencer before tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Shaking her head at Ashley's extravagant display over a moist towelette, Spencer couldn't help but smile. "Well I just hope you can forgive me one day." She said with sarcastic sincerity in her voice as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"I might consider it if you can catch this piece of popcorn." Ashley said, waving the small white kernel back and forth.

"Okay, toss it here." Spencer said holding out her hand.

"Not in your hand. You have to catch it in your mouth."

Narrowing her eyes at the brunette, Spencer tried to focus her gaze on something other than the skeptical brown eyes that were staring at her questioningly. "You don't think I can." Spencer replied nearly shocked at the information she was receiving from the brunette's stare.

"I didn't say that." Ashley laughed.

"You didn't have to. Your eyes are telling me."

"They tend to give away all my secrets." Ashley said with lament in her voice.

"I don't mind." Spencer smiled softly.

"Good, now open up." Ashley demanded making a few fake pump throws with the popcorn still in hand.

"Alright, but you better not hit me in the…" Spencer began to say just as the piece of white fluff flew into her forehead, bouncing off and onto the couch. "You did not just throw that at me!" Spencer laughed.

"You're right, I didn't. I threw it _to_ you and you missed." Ashley said disappointed.

"I didn't miss, that was an awful throw. Try again." Spencer said as she rotated fully to face Ashley mouth wide open.

Nearly an hour and two bowls of popcorn later the girls' laughter had subsided. Having had trouble throwing so far, each girl had moved closer to the center of the couch until both cross legged knees were touching one another. Now sitting close, surrounded by a snowfall of popcorn, they both giggled at their antics.

"I can't believe out of hundreds of kernels, you only caught twelve." Ashley said still tickled over how many times Spencer got hit in the forehead with flying popcorn.

"Me!? You only caught four!" Spencer laughed pointing an accusatory finger at the brunette.

"Hey, this wasn't my game to be playing. I was merely letting you chuck some at me to see that my job as the thrower wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. It takes some serious skill." Ashley said righteously.

"Oh yeah right and when I'm in the Olympics for my stair running, you'll be following close behind with the gold medal for best popcorn thrower."

"You really think I'm a gold medalist popcorn thrower?" Ashley said touchingly. "I would like to thank Spencer Carlin for always being my backbone and helping me through the rough days of practice. Without her I wouldn't be the star I am today." Ashley said as she wiped away her nonexistent tears.

"You're so full of yourself." Spencer laughed, picking up a handful of popcorn and tossing it at the brunettes head.

Immediately dropping the playful look of gratitude, Ashley's facial expression changed to that of a warrior. "You did _not_ just throw popcorn at my freshly groomed hair."

"I didn't know you went to the groomers, do you think they are accepting new clients because Zelda really needs a make over."

Fluffing her hair playfully Ashley gawked at Spencer's remark. "No animals allowed, so you'd have to stay outside while she went in."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Spencer's comeback was sticking her tongue out at the brunette and glare at her edgily.

"Careful Spence, a girl like me could take that gesture to mean something it doesn't." Ashley said with a wink.

Unable to stop herself, Spencer laughed. "You're so…"

"Pretty?"

"You just…"

"Have great hair?"

"No. You're just so…"

"Impossibly irritating in the most adorable way?"

Slouching her shoulders Spencer nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Fortunately for me, you said yes." Ashley said with a sly smile.

Rolling her eyes Spencer picked up another mound of popcorn and quickly tossed it in the smug brunette's face.

Picking a kernel from her hair, Ashley began to speak in a slow monotone voice. "Spencer…" She said as she brushed pieces of popcorn from her lap. "Do you really think…" Before she finished her sentence she lunged forward with a handful of popcorn, tackling the blonde back onto the couch. "Never let your guard down." Ashley laughed as she mashed popcorn kernels into the blonde's hair.

Swatting at Ashley, Spencer tried with all of her might to stop the brunette from rubbing buttery popcorn into her hair, but realized quickly she was on the losing end of the battle and did the only thing she knew how to do. "Please stop Ashley, you're hurting me!" She pleaded.

At the sharp sound of Spencer saying stop, Ashley quickly raised up off the blonde with concerned eyes. "Shoot, are you alright?" She asked checking over the blonde for any damage.

Swooning over the intense way Ashley was looking at her, Spencer nearly forgot what all the fuss was about. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright. It's my shoulder though…" She said wincing as she touched it lightly.

"What about it!? Do we need to go to the hospital!?" Ashley nearly shouted.

"No I think I just need to…" Spencer began to say before making one quick swift movement throwing them both onto the floor. "Remind you to never let your guard down." Spencer laughed hysterically at the brunette that had landed beneath her and broken her own fall.

"You little devil." Ashley said with a small laugh.

"I'm an angel remember?" Spencer smiled sweetly.

Ashley shocked and amazed look remained on her face as she dropped her hands above her head in defeat. "You had me going."

Gripping Ashley's wrist and pinning her to the floor, Spencer leaned in close. "Careful, a girl like me could take that comment to mean something it doesn't."

Squirming slightly under the blondes weight Ashley swallowed hard trying to regain her composure. "I'm beginning to think you like this position." She said in a shaky voice.

"Don't flatter yourself." Spencer said tightening her hold on Ashley's wrists. _What am I doing? I might as well just do her right now and get it over with, Christ!_

Regaining some of her composure Ashley grinned. "I mean, I don't mind. I like a lady who's in control, just so long as she can relinquish it sometimes."

Gazing down into Ashley's brown eyes, Spencer realized they were quickly turning smoky. _She isn't…I mean…that can't be right. _She thought as she lay unmoving on top of the brunette's heated body.

Ashley's voice cracked as she spoke. "Spence…?"

Knowing her breathing had begun to sound labored; Spencer spoke just above a whisper. "Yeah?"


	22. Vodka Dog

**I kind of left you all hanging there for a bit (like a boy and off to the right) and as sorry as i am not, i'm back with more story. You can thank my cheif editor for my jumping back in the game. The fact that she has broken glasses and had to read everything with size 72 font made it all the sweeter when i told her i had 4 pages of writing for her to correct. All in all i think it's turned out quite nicely and you folks may be pleased to know that *something* is finally going to happen in the next couple chapters, so stay tuned. **

**P.S. Thank you my SSS for all your hard work. You can expect a bonus on your next paycheck *wink wink***

* * *

"You're kind of mashing my pelvis." Ashley said with a semi painful leer.

Tilting her head downwards Spencer looked at the position of their bodies and saw the reason for Ashley's discomfort. Sometime between the fall and the quiet staring match, Spencer had relaxed most of her lower body onto the brunettes. "Sorry." Spencer mumbled as she released her grip on Ashley's wrists, and shifted her weight to her knees in an attempt to prop herself up.

Not wanting to lose complete contact, Ashley hurriedly placed her hands on Spencer's hips and guided them to rest off center of her own. "That's better." Ashley said with a shy smile.

Without looking Spencer could tell her left leg was now resting between Ashley's thighs and in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck she tilted her head down suddenly becoming very distracted by something on Ashley's shirt.

"My eyes are up here." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Trust me I know." Spencer said voiding the brunettes gaze.

"It's not polite to stare at a girl's chest before you even buy her a drink."

Laughing playfully Spencer looked into Ashley's glowing eyes before slapping her playfully on the shoulder. "I'll have you know…" Spencer began to say before she was thrown off balance by Zelda's head slamming into her shoulder. "Hey what's the big idea?" Spencer asked as confused eyes stared into each other.

"I don't think she is going to reply." Ashley replied after a few moments of silence. "Maybe she needs to go out." She suggested.

"You're probably right." Spencer said in thought.

"I'll take her, but someone needs to stay behind and clean up this mess." Ashley waved her hand at the kernels of popcorn that were strewn across the living area.

Slowly rising away from Ashley's body, Spencer pushed herself up onto her feet. "Deal, but don't start thinking I'm going to be your house wife." She said offering her hand to help Ashley up.

Taking the offered hand, Ashley was hoisted to her feet. "If you were my wife I'd be getting a little more action between the sheets." Ashley said with a smirk. "Come on Z." She said as she released the blonde's hand, leading Zelda towards the back door.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding Spencer sat down on the couch with a sigh. Smiling to herself she looked around at all the scattered popcorn kernels. "At least we had fun." she said as she began to scoop the mess back into the bowl it had come from.

Stepping out onto the back porch Spencer closed her eyes as the cool air washed over her face, mentally thanking herself for the sweatshirt she put on. Opening her eyes, off in the distance she could see a ball of white fur rustling around in one of the bushes that lined the yard. _For his sake, Mr. Wiggles better be inside_, she thought as she pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her cold reddening ears.

Spotting Ashley sitting on top of the picnic table with her legs pulled up to her chest for warmth, Spencer debated whether or not she should run back inside to grab the brunette a jacket to put on.

"She is a riot." Ashley said interrupting Spencer's mental debate.

"Oh yeah, a real hoot." Spencer said sarcastically, as she shuffled through the grass she closed the distance to where Ashley sat.

"She was chasing some cat and I swear she would have jumped the fence to get it. Talk about dedication." Ashley said in awe.

"Orange cat?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, kind of looked like Garfield." Ashley said wrinkling up her nose.

"That was Mr. Wiggles, Zelda's arched nemesis."

"I bet Mr. Wiggles arched nemesis is Stuart Little, or maybe that mouse from that 80's movie that had the red motorcycle." Ashley said looking to the sky for help.

"Ralph." Spencer said excitedly.

Laughing lightly to herself, Ashley finally looked over at Spencer, who hadn't moved from her spot a few feet from the table. "You know everything don't you?"

Entranced by the nightly glow of Ashley's stare, Spencer just nodded her head slightly. "Almost." She whispered.

"I won't bite, you can sit down." Ashley said, patting the spot next to her.

Without saying a word, Spencer clambered up the picnic table and sat down next to the brunette.

"I always wanted a dog." Ashley said longingly.

"How come you never got one?"

Resting back on the palms of her hands, Ashley took a moment to reply. "I had a plant."

"A plant?" Spencer asked as she wrapped her arms across her body for warmth.

"You know how you're meant to start off small with living things? I didn't want to start with something too overwhelming, so I got a plant."

"How did that go?"

"It went well. I still have it." Ashley said proudly.

"But?"

"If there has to be a "but", why can't it be some tight butt in denim?" Ashley joked, causing the blonde to smile, but never lose her curious stare. "I skipped the fish and got a hamster, Pete was his name, and it was going well for awhile. I'd feed him and play with him, let him roam around in his little plastic ball, but eventually the newness wore off and…" Ashley trailed off avoiding Spencer's eyes.

"How old were you?"

"Eight." Ashley replied sadly.

"Have you ever considered trying again?" The blonde asked, resting her chin on her palm.

"Considered yes, but the reality of it is I am just not cut out to care for anyone but myself."

"That's not true." Spencer said, nudging Ashley softly. "You took care of me, twice in fact."

"That's different." Ashley said uncomfortably.

"How?"

"I like you." The brunette blurted out.

"I like you too." Spencer said kindly.

The next couple of minutes remained silent as Spencer pondered the meaning of her simple words. _Of course I would like her, after all we are…_

"So we're friends then." Ashley said evidently.

"My thought exactly." Spencer turned towards Ashley and smiled brightly. "If we're not then you totally took your shirt off for a stranger."

_Wouldn't be the first time, _Ashley thought as her teeth chattered together.

"You've got goose bumps." Spencer said, touching the brunettes arm with her right hand. "And your skin is freezing." She said guiltily.

"Is it, I can't even tell. I must be hitting the first stages of frost bite." Ashley joked.

"We should go in." Spencer said as a command rather than a suggestion.

"But she's having so much fun right now." Ashley pleaded, nodding toward Zelda who was on her back wiggling around on the grass like a worm.

Although still concerned about the brunette's body temperature, Spencer smiled inwardly. _You do care about something other than yourself, _the blonde beamed silently. _Plus you've given me something to care about as well, _she thought causing her to do something unexpected. "If you won't come inside…" she said climbing on top of the picnic table, sitting directly behind Ashley with her legs on either side of the brunettes hips. "I will have to take drastic measures."

"How drastic?" Ashley asked as she felt Spencer settle in directly behind her, warming her back instantly.

"Extremely." Spencer said barely above a whisper as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's, pulling her into a tight hold against her chest.

"I'm not sure I can handle drastic." Ashley said sarcastically as she relaxed into Spencer's grasp.

Enjoying how Ashley felt in her arms Spencer moved closer to rest her chin on the Ashley's shoulder. "Better?" She asked as her lips rested just inches away from the brunette's ear.

Closing her eyes, Ashley trembled as the vibrations from Spencer's words sent shivers down her spine. "Mmhmm." She mumbled. "Goodbye frost bite." She kidded.

Laughing lightly Spencer remained wrapped around Ashley taking in the sweet aroma coming from her curly tresses of hair as she watched Zelda frolic about the yard.

"How long have you had Zelda?" Ashley asked curiously, breaking Spencer from her thoughts.

"About three years." Spencer said reminiscing about the day she found Zelda, "We got her from the liquor store."

"Bottle of Vodka and that dog please." Ashley said, pointing to where Zelda now lay.

Slapping her arm playfully, Spencer laughed and shook her head. "She was in a field next to the liquor store, just lying there. When I got out of the car, it was love at first sight." Spencer said dreamily.

"Who is her other parent?"

"Who is what?" Spencer asked confused.

"You said 'we got her' which means somewhere out there is a parent missing a child." Ashley said turning her head slightly to look into Spencer's eyes.

"Oh, right. Riley was with me that day." The blonde said adverting her eyes from Ashley's curious gaze.

"And what were two teenagers doing at the liquor store?" Ashley asked in a playful, but accusatory tone.

"I didn't tell you?" Spencer asked shocked.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a boozer. A total vodka drinking machine, I'm drunk right now in fact." Spencer said with slurred words and a hiccup for affect. "I'm surprised you aren't drunk just from me being so close to me."

Laughing, Ashley turned to look at Spencer who was now swaying back and forth, "Oh I am." The brunette said with a sly smile, "Trust me and if you don't stop swaying us, I might vomit."

Swiftly stopping, Spencer smiled brightly as she slid her arms down around Ashley's belly, pulling her into a tight bear hug. "We wouldn't want that."

"At least if I did…" Ashley began to say before she was interrupted by a loud bark.

Turning their attention towards the sound, both girls smiled as Zelda sat squarely on the porch step, facing the closed door.

"What is it Lassie, did Timmy fall down the well?" The brunette asked to no one particular.

"She must be cold." Spencer said flatly.

"Yes, I've heard of that once before. I always thought it was a myth though." Ashley said as she felt Spencer's hold start to loosen.

"What myth?"

"That a _Husky_ could get cold in L.A." Ashley said through her own laughter.

"Hey there, she's sensitive so don't hurt her feelings. Besides, she is a princess and needs special care and attention."

"Sounds like a few girls I've dated." Ashley joked. Feeling Spencer's arms fall loosely at her sides, she took that as her queue and stood up on the bench of the picnic table.

Biting her lip, Spencer had a perfect view of Ashley's backside and was unsure what to do. _Look away!_ She thought, but her eyes didn't listen. Instead she admired the patch of bare skin that was showing just below the hem line of Ashley's shirt and smiled inwardly as tiny goose bumps started appearing. Unable to stop herself, she let her eyes roam further down the brunette's body. _She must get her jeans specially made to fit her_ _or maybe she just works out…a lot._

"Ahem." Ashley said, clearing her throat. "Are you staring at my ass?"

"What? Me? No!" Spencer said quickly searching for an excuse.

"Really, then what were those red laser beams doing shooting out from your eye sockets? Other than burning a hole in my new jeans."

"I was just, I zoned out for a moment and you just _happened_ to be in my zoning perimeter."

"Uh huh." Ashley said disbelieving.

"And…and I thought I saw a bug." Spencer said reaching for any explanation.

Stepping down from the bench, Ashley turned to face the still sitting blonde. "Would you like door number one or door number two?" She asked.

"What's behind door number one?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"There really was a bug and you're only reaction was to stare at it, let it crawl all over me and do nothing about it, and what kind of friend does nothing about something like that?"

"I'll take door number two then." Spencer said proudly.

"Fair enough." Ashley said as she sauntered off towards the back door.

"Well?!?" Spencer said, hoping down from atop the table.

"Well what?" Ashley asked innocently, opening the door to an awaiting Zelda.

"What was door number two?"

"That you really were just staring at my ass." Ashley replied, waggling her eyebrows before disappearing through the open door.


	23. Kiss Goodnight

"I can sleep on the couch, I really don't mind." Ashley said as Spencer ushered her through the bedroom door.

"You're not sleeping on the couch when there are three available beds in the house." Spencer replied coolly sliding open her closet door. "You can barrow some of my pajamas, they're in here in the second drawer. Pick out whatever you want." She said flicking on the light as she stepped into her walk in closet.

"Thanks." Ashley said as she made her way over to sit on Spencer's bed. "You're room looks different than I expected." She hollered at Spencer through the slightly jarred closet door.

"What were you expecting?" Spencer replied with a muffled laugh as her white singlet came down over her head.

"I don't know." Ashley trailed off, peering around the neatly kept room with its shades of light colors. "I guess I was just expecting to see the Converse logo painted all over your walls or something." She said with a smile, standing up as something caught her eye.

"I never really thought about it, but that is a good idea." Spencer said reappearing through the closet door, singlet snuggly fitted around her torso, and dark blue cotton pants covering her less than tan legs.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader. Pageant princess yes, but a pom-pom shaker...what else don't I know?" Ashley asked as she picked up a cookie sized gold medal that was hooked to a red, white and blue stripped necklace. "This looks like what they win at the Olympics." She said brushing off some of the dust. "It's heavy enough to be too, what does this thing weigh? No wonder you don't wear it as an accessory huh?" Rambling on she read what the back of the medal said.

Stunned into silence, Spencer just looked on as Ashley cradled the stored, but not forgotten piece of her life in the palm of her hands. "It wouldn't really go with my shoes." She replied flatly, trying to make herself busy with a pretend piece of lint on her thigh.

"You were pretty good I take it." The brunette spoke, turning to look at Spencer, her mouth instantly going dry at the relaxed comfortable poise of the blonde in front of her.

"I was okay."

"If 'okay' is winning state championships in 06', which I assume is a pretty big deal, then I wish I were just 'okay' at singing."

"You sing?" Spencer said looking up, thankful for the change of topic.

"Just in the shower." Ashley said with a smirk as she moved around the room gracefully, taking in photos of a younger Spencer and faces she didn't recognize.

Sneaking up behind the brunette, the blonde began pointing out different friends from her squad. Reminiscing, she went through all their quarks and rituals before a competition which caused both girls to laugh at the silliness of some of them, including her own.

"Sounds like you miss it." Ashley said as more of a question than a statement.

"I miss a lot of things." Spencer blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Like what?" The brunette asked as she turned to face the blonde, her eyes full of curiosity and heed.

Captivated by Ashley's brown curious eyes, which were blazing with sparks of gold, Spencer's breathing became restless and accelerated. _I'm nervous,_ she thought watching as Ashley swallowed a growing lump in her own throat. _And so is she._

"You're fidgeting." Spencer said in a soft whisper.

Glancing down Ashley looked at her hands as if they were not her own. Still holding onto the medal, she watched as it flip flopped between her palms. "Oh." She replied simply, unable to stop the motion as she returned her stare back to comforting blue eyes.

Reaching out Spencer gently removed the medal from the brunette's grasp and twirled it around her own hand for a moment before letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud.

Glancing down at where the medal had landed, Ashley stared at it for a moment.

"Look at me." Spencer pleaded quietly, needing the focus of Ashley's eyes.

Obeying the request, Ashley looked up, briefly locking onto blue eyes before her stare traveled down to the blondes parted lips. Absently, she softly licked at her own lips, her breathing becoming more ragged by the second.

_She wants to kiss me. _The thought pounded through out Spencer's body as Ashley's eyes remained on her lips, _and I want her too! _

Boldly reaching out, Spencer placed the palm of her hand against Ashley's cheek, elevating her gaze she slowly traced over the brunette's lips with her thumb. While her fingers rested against the brunette's strong jaw line, she paused letting her thumb linger for just a moment before hesitantly guiding her own lips just centimeters away from the awaiting brunette's. Able to feel Ashley's breath against her skin, the blonde could no longer deny herself what she wanted. Closing her eyes she gently leaned in capturing tender lips against her own. Reeling at how soft it felt, she threaded her fingers through the brunette's curly hair, and stepped in closer for more contact. Shakily skimming her free hand up the brunette's forearm, and resting it on her shoulder, Spencer calmly began stroking her thumb over Ashley's collarbone, kneading at it gently as she continued to kiss the gorgeous girl in her grasp.

Not wanting to frighten Spencer, Ashley surrendered control and let the blonde set the pace of the kiss, _soft and tender_ she thought as her body swooned. Taking the opportunity, she snaked her hands up the blonde's sides, and began lightly caressing her hips. Moaning softly as she felt Spencer's tongue touch her lips, asking for entry, the brunette obliged and in an attempt to keep relaxed, grasped onto the blonde's hips firmly.

Deepening the kiss made Spencer light headed, a feeling she thought she'd never know again, but basked in the sensations Ashley's tongue was giving her. She felt herself getting carried away in the brunette's presence, not wanting to, but knowing she needed to; Spencer slowed their kiss, and retracted her lips from Ashley's. A small smile crept into the corner of her mouth as she caught sight of the brunette's eyes fluttering open. Remaining latched around one another, Spencer rested her head against Ashley's as they both sighed simultaneously.

Ashley spoke first, afraid of what Spencer might say if she got the chance. "We should get some sleep." She said reluctantly.

Spencer nodded her head in agreement, but another minute went by before they began to dislodge themselves from each others hold. Just before breaking complete contact, Spencer kissed Ashley squarely on the nose, making the brunette smile.

"Goodnight." Ashley said barely above a whisper as she watched Spencer walk towards the bedroom door.

Turning back, Spencer bit her bottom lip before speaking. "Ash?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" _Please don't say you're sorry_ she thought, panic filling her mind.

Spencer paused for a moment. "…Goodnight."

Closing the door the Clay's room, Spencer rested against it. _I kissed her_ the thought stirred a spark in her gut. Sliding down the door until she sat flatly on the floor, she pulled her legs up to her chest, panic beginning to thump throughout her body. _What have I done? I can't…I have a…had a…I just shouldn't have_, she thought reaching up instinctively brushing her finger over her lips. _God, but she's a good kisser. _

Stewing in her thoughts for a few minutes, she let out a frustrated sigh as she got to her feet, deciding to worry about the consequences of her actions later, she would just try to forget about it. _Forget a kiss like that, I doubt it, _she thought as she lay down on top of Clay's twin bed. _Amnesia couldn't make me forget a kiss like that. _Closing her eyes she went to sleep thinking of golden brown eyes and a kiss that could make time stand still.


	24. Stay

Walking over to Spencer's bed, Ashley slumped down on top of the comforter, letting out a sigh from deep within her belly. _We kissed. _A small smile spread across her face as she ran her hands through her hair. _More accurately, she kissed me_, the thought made her heart pound as she fell back onto the bed, touching her now smoldering lips as her eyes drifted closed.

Inhaling deeply, the brunette awoke to a smell she didn't recognize. _Spencer_, Ashley thought barely raising her head off the pillow, confusion written on her face. _I fell asleep. _She looked at the clock just as it changed to three am. Still wearing her clothes from the previous day, she reached down to unbutton her jeans, letting out a sigh of relief when she was no longer constricted by tight denim. _She said…which drawer? _The half asleep brunette asked herself as she padded into the closet, pulling open the dressers third drawer, revealing an unframed picture of a happy go lucky smiling Spencer pressed cheek to cheek with a dark haired girl she didn't recognize from any of the other pictures she had seen. Picking it up Ashley smiled, _she looks happy. _On closer inspection, Ashley recognized the outfit Spencer wore to be one of a cheerleader and let out a soft laugh. _I always liked a girl in uniform_ she thought noticing the medal she held earlier was draped around the blonde's neck while the girl with a short yet styled faux hawk held up a number one with her index finger. "Why does she hide this?" Ashley asked aloud to herself, lightly touching the worn corners of the photograph before placing it back into the drawer.

A moment later the brunette sleepily stumbled back to the bed, now wearing a hot pink cotton t-shirt, and mid thigh length black soccer shorts. Resting her head against one of Spencer's pillows she inhaled deeply filling her body with the blonde's sweet smell. _Intoxicating, _she thought closing her eyes, imagining those lips still pressed against hers, she sighed. _Leave it to me to find some awesome girl who has a boyfriend… who kisses girls. _She chastised herself._ Best to stick with what I know_ she thought, rolling over in frustration, images of the blonde's blue eyes popped into her head, the way they changed from dark to light when she smiled, and the wild yet cute gestures she used while talking about something she's passionate about. _I'm totally into her…but enough to want a relationship? I don't even know how to date._ Pausing for a moment, her thoughts trailed from her insecurities as a sound came from the hallway.

"Spencer?" Ashley called out as she padded towards the doorway; only to jump back a foot in fear as Zelda poked her head in from the hallway. "Jesus Z!" She placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Couldn't you have warned me...Hey where are you going?" She asked as Zelda retreated back into the hallway, the brunette following closely behind.

Lying down in front of the door Spencer had said she'd be sleeping in, Zelda let out a soft cry. "You miss your mama huh?" _Me too. _She sighed as she contemplated opening the door. _Oh hell._ Reaching up she turned the doorknob swiftly, causing only one audible squeak to be heard.

Impatiently Zelda pushed into the door causing Ashley's to lose her grip as she stumbled forward a few feet into the room. Nervously Ashley stood upright, ready to defend her reason for entering, but what she saw before her made her heart skip a beat.

************************************************************************

"Hello?" Spencer whispered into the foggy night.

"Hey beautiful." Riley said with a smirk as she strode through the white mist and wrapped the blonde in a tight hug.

Moaning in delight, Spencer reciprocated the hug, holding Riley tight against her. "Where are we?"

Pulling back from the hold, Riley looked around and let out a soft laugh. "How am I meant to know? You're the one conjuring up these dream dates."

"It looks like a scene right out of a movie." Spencer said as she peered around the darkened street.

"I was thinking Michael Jacksons 'Thriller' video." Riley laughed, causing the blonde to swat her arm playfully.

"Don't make me go all zombie on your ass." Spencer said giving the shorter girl a stern look.

"Now I'm really scared!" Riley replied as she clutched both of her hands to her chest. "Who will save me?"

"Who will save _us_?" Spencer asked as her concerned blue eyes scanned for any sign of threat. _Why am I dreaming up this place?_ "Do you think…" She began to say turning back to find Riley nowhere in sight. "Riley?!?" The blonde paced a few steps down the street. "This isn't funny…" She chastised, as a pair of bright lights began to approach.

"Jump in." Riley said from behind the wheel.

Paling, Spencer shook her head no.

Reaching across the passenger seat, Riley pulled the door handle, popping it open. "Come on Spence." She patted the seat.

Glancing around the blonde made a quick decision. _Better than being out here on my own._ "Alright…but don't drive fast."

"I wouldn't dream of it with having such precious cargo." Riley said with a wink as Spencer buckled her self in.

A few minutes of silence passed before Riley spoke. "What's on your mind?" She asked taking a quick glance at her blonde passenger.

Elbow propped on the door frame, Spencer sighed as she rested her cheek against her palm. "Everything and nothing."

"Well how about you start with nothing and work your way to everything." Riley spoke softly, reaching over to take the blondes left hand in her own.

"I know you're not real and that this is just a dream. I know that I'm trying to cling to everything you are…or were and lately I just feel like…" Spencer trailed off trying to gather her thoughts.

Waiting patiently Riley squeezed the delicate hand in her own. "Tell me." She pleaded quietly.

"I feel like I'm forgetting!" She blurted out, her voice full of pain. "I'm forgetting to think about you day and night, I'm forgetting to feel sad when something reminds me of you and worst of all when I _do _think about you I don't cry." She whispered the last words with guilt lining her voice. "One day at a time has turned into years."

Driving quietly, it took Riley only a minute to pull off to the side of the road. Leaving the engine running she turned in her seat to fully face the crumbling blonde in front of her. "How do I take my coffee?" She asked simply.

"Riley…" Spencer rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Answer me."

"You don't drink coffee." Spencer said shaking her head.

"What's my favorite food?"

"KFC instant mashed potatoes. What does this have to do with what I said!?" Spencer asked in a raised tone.

"Where did we go on our first date?" Riley continued, ignoring the question.

A smile broke her pursed lips as Spencer replied. "You took me to the Drive-In to see some movie that neither of us had heard of. I thought you wanted to put the moves on me, but the entire time you wouldn't even look at me let alone touch me." She laughed lightly.

"What did I say to you that night when I dropped you off?" Riley asked as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Spencer's ear.

"You walked me to my door and I remember thinking "This is it. She's going to kiss me", but you stuck your hand out to shake mine and said "I had a fine time. I hope we can do it again soon." I knew right then that I was going to have to take charge…" Spencer smiled at the memory.

"And take charge you did. You looked down at my hand like I was crazy and the next thing I knew you were all over me."

"I was not all over you!" Spencer laughed.

"You're lips sure were." Riley plucked at the front of her shirt trying to air herself off. "You were smoking hot." She said with a wink.

"What does this have to do with what I said?" Spencer asked thoughtfully.

"Its okay to not think about me daily, it's okay to not be sad and most importantly its okay not to cry. You haven't forgotten _me_ or _us _you've just forgotten that you're human and whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you're moving on."

"Moving onto what? She doesn't even know what it'd mean to be with me, how much trouble it'd be and what if she's too scared to try?" Spencer pounded her fist against her thigh in aggravation.

"You won't know either unless _you_ try." Riley stated softly, turning back to face the wheel she gripped it in both of her hands until her knuckles turned white. "This is our stop."

For the first time since the car had pulled over Spencer glanced out the window. "No." She said sternly. "You get us out of here." Her heart pounded so hard she could feel it throughout her body as Riley stayed motionless.

"I couldn't then and I can't now." Riley said with an apologetic smile.

Reaching across the space between them, Spencer grabbed Riley's arm firmly. "Please Riley!" She begged as she saw the on coming headlights heading straight for them.

"I love you Spencer." Riley said tilting her head downward she kissed the hand Spencer was gripping her arm with.

The lights grew closer and Spencer began to cry. "Don't leave me Riley please!"

Glancing back at the lights that were mere seconds away from slamming into them, Spencer placed her hand over Riley's heart and closed her eyes.

************************************************************************

Delicately sitting down on the edge of the bed, Ashley spoke softly, "Spence?" she said, placing her hand on the restless blondes shoulder.

Rousing rapidly, Spencer screamed as she flew upright, "No!" she cried out, throwing her arms around Ashley's neck in a tight embrace as a steady flow of tears began running down her cheeks. "Riley…" She whimpered as her body wracked with sobs for the love she had lost.

Briefly stunned by Spencer's sudden outburst, Ashley sat for a moment before gently wrapping both of her arms around the blonde's torso. Shushing her cries, she sympathetically rubbed small circles against the revealed patch of bare skin on Spencer's back. When the blonde's sobs began to worsen, Ashley trailed her left hand against naked flesh up Spencer's spine and softly placed her right hand on the back of her head rocking her gently.

"It's okay, I've got you." Ashley cooed, kissing the top of the blonde's head, doing the one thing she thought to do she began to hum the first tune she thought of and noticed after a few notes the blonde's death grip began turning into a light hold. Closing her eyes, she hummed the tune skillfully until the words began to flow peacefully from her lips.

"_So dear to me_

_Always keep me company._

_Who needs to go outside_

_I will be your silent bride._"

Tilting her head sideways to rest her cheek against the brunette's shoulder, Spencer sniffled and sighed, making no attempt to dislodge her self as Ashley continued her soothing song.

"_I can't take my eyes off you._

_Nothing ever needs to be said_

_You send your message right into my head._

_You fill me up when I'm alone_

_So soothing is your monotone._"

Humming a few more bars of the song Ashley again kissed Spencer, this time placing her lips on the blonde's exposed cheek as she cradled her body. "Must have been some dream…" Ashley spoke softly after Spencer's tears had subsided and her body relaxed into the protective hold the brunette was providing.

Nestling underneath Ashley's chin, Spencer embraced the closeness and nodded her head in agreement. "The worst kind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ashley asked pulling her head back to look into clouded blue eyes.

Silently staring into Ashley's golden brown eyes, Spencer felt the same tug that had compelled her to kiss the brunette earlier and had to pull her gaze away before she spoke. "What did you do after your dad died?"

"Other than cry my little heart out and go all emo?" Ashley asked as she coaxed Spencer from her grasp to lie back down on her side.

A gentle smile played across Spencer's lips as she rested her head against one of the pillows. "Other than the usual grieving process, what happened?"

Reaching down Ashley pulled the comforter up to Spencer's waist. "Well I was angry for a really long time, mostly at myself for not taking advantage of the time he was here, but sometimes at him for not being around when he should have been."

"Did you ever feel reasonable for what happened?" Spencer asked rolling onto her back.

Looking down at the resting blonde, Ashley thought for a moment. "I believe we hold the key to our own destiny, but the choices we make influence not only ourselves but those around us. So in a way we are all responsible for events, even ones we don't know about. You could always say "what if…", but in the end time always moves forward and you can't go back to find out what might have happened you can only live in the present."

Nodding her head slightly Spencer pondered Ashley's words. "Have you been watching Dr. Phill?" She asked eyeing the brunette quizzically.

Laughing slightly, Ashley shrugged. "I think I read it on the back of a Cracker Jack Box." She said, resting her forearm over the blonde's thighs.

"How did you get over it?" Spencer asked, tucking her left arm behind her head.

"I didn't." Ashley said simply. "For a long time I wouldn't talk about him, and I didn't want other people to talk about him either. I guess because they would use past tense, meaning he was no longer here. Many hours of therapy later, I realized I didn't have to get over it, but to move on I'd have to accept it. Eventually I did, and now every year on his birthday and special occasions I visit his favorite spot to kind of reminisce." She shrugged.

"Does it help?"

"I guess so. I can't tell if that's what helps or if it's just time that has helped."

"One day at a time…" Spencer whispered.

Nodding her head in agreement, Ashley stared off into space. _How does she keep doing this to me? One question and I'm an open book with her. Someone needs to steal her library card. _

"Thank you." Spencer said gently, resting her right hand on Ashley's forearm.

Snapping out of her thoughts at the light touch, Ashley swooned. "You're welcome." She said breathlessly.

"You'll do just fine." Spencer said strongly.

"At what, being your specimen? Is this where the big beam of light comes down and you take me back to your ship?" Ashley asked looking up to the ceiling.

Shaking her head, Spencer laughed. "No, not as my specimen, not that I don't want to see what makes you tick, but I'd rather it not be through light beams and needles to the eye..."

"Needles to the eye!?" Ashley interrupted in a pained tone as she closed her right eye.

"It's from a movie, "Fire in the Sky" and if you haven't seen it you're better off. I can't tell you how long I was afraid of eyeliner and eye drops. Gave me the hebegebees." Spencer shuddered and paused for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, as I was saying, not as my specimen, you'll do just fine as my…friend." _Or something else._

_Friends who kiss? _Ashley thought, smiling at Spencer for the sentiment. _That has to be record time, one kiss and already I've been given the "friends" line. Someone call up Guinness. _"Well..." Ashley said feeling a bit confused and awkward. "Now that I've shared my life experiences and you've scared me away from eyeliner…for a few days at least, if you're alright now I'll let you sleep." She said, slipping her arm out from under Spencer's light touch as she rose off the bed.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry." Spencer said glancing at the clock that read just a few minutes past four am. "I hope you didn't have anything pressing to do tomorrow that requires a well rested mind."

"Well…" Ashley drawled on. "I did promise Kyla I'd take her for a walk in the park, but seeing as last time she misbehaved I think she can wait." She said sarcastically.

"Tell her I'm sorry, but to make it up to her I'll set up a play date for her and Zelda to frolic about together."

"She'd like that." Ashley said with a grateful smile before making her way over to the bedroom door. "Sleep tight."

"Yeah." Spencer said with a distant look on her face. _I'm definitely not going back to sleep after that dream. _

Stepping out into the hallway Ashley had nearly shut the bedroom door when she heard Spencer say her name.

"Yeah?" Ashley replied, poking her head back into the room.

"Will you stay with me?"Spencer asked nervously.

Ashley's heart rate doubled at the simple request, unsure if her want to oblige was simply for the fear she saw in the blonde's eyes, or her own selfish need to be close to her. Stepping halfway back into the bedroom, Ashley swallowed the growing frog in her throat as she watched Spencer's nervous gaze fade into that of regret.

"I can't." Ashley spoke quickly.

Looking away Spencer nodded her head up and down slowly. "Okay, that's alright. I'm sure you're tired anyway and I move a lot so you probably wouldn't get much sleep anyway and I'm a cover stealer and you're tired, but I already said that…" Spencer rambled on unaware of the slight smile Ashley now wore on her face.

"Spence?" Ashley said penetratingly.

"Huh?" Spencer stopped, deep blue eyes mixing with golden brown ones causing the blondes heart to melt.

"I can't...fit in here." Ashley motioned to Clay's twin bed. "Your bed is bigger…" She trailed off.

"Oh." Spencer swallowed hard. "Right." _Does that mean she'll stay with me in my room? I don't want to ask again…_

"Would you like to stay with me, in your bed?" Ashley asked never letting her gaze leave the blondes face.

Feeling as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off her chest Spencer nodded and smiled appreciatively. Sliding her legs from under the covers, she padded along the soft carpet. "Thanks." She whispered quietly as she passed the brunette in the doorway, touching her hand gently as she continued on towards her bedroom.

Inhaling deeply as the blonde's sweet smell wafted by, Ashley felt a flutter in her belly which was soon taken over by nervousness. Reality settling in that she would have to lie next to the blonde she had begun the crave so much. Scurrying along behind Spencer, Ashley's voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm just going to stop off and use the bathroom." She pointed to the door and before the blonde could turn around to acknowledge her, the brunette had ducked through the door.

Reaching under the faucet for a second time, Ashley splashed her face with cold water. Looking up into her reflection as drops of liquid trailed down her face and onto the barrowed shirt, she reached up burying her face in her hands. _Don't fuck this up Davies_ she thought as she blindly reached for something to dry her face on. _"Sounds like you want a more, dare I say 'serious' girlfriend."_ Spencer's words ran through her mind as she stared at herself in the mirror, a small smile spreading across her face, remembering the day on the pier, "Of the blonde variety." she whispered quietly at her voiced revelation. _Now what?_

"Ash?" Spencer whispered at the sound of a floorboard squeaking.

"Yeah, it's me." The brunette replied from her frozen position just inside the doorway.

"I left you the right side of the bed with an extra blanket, just incase I…you know…roll myself into a taco and leave you with no way to stay warm." The blonde said sheepishly.

"That's perfect." Ashley did not move.

"Zelda will probably jump up here too and she'll keep you warm, warmer than is necessary sometimes. Don't tell her though." Spencer whispered the last bit, not wanting to hurt her companion's feelings.

"Cute and practical." Ashley said, finally convincing her feet to carry her to the far side of the bed.

"I know I am." Spencer teased rolling over to face where the brunette stood.

"Oh. I meant Zelda because she's cute and how practical to have a dog that is cute and can fetch and be warm and keep you warm." Ashley swallowed hard. _What am I saying?_

Narrowing her gaze Spencer tried to focus on the brunettes eyes in the dark. "Are you okay?" She asked propping herself up onto her elbow.

"Yes. I'm dandy." Ashley replied, quickly sliding under the covers trying to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of blue eyes. _That was convincing. Just play it cool, I've said more suggestive things to her than calling her cute and practical._ Realizing she was acting a bit off, Ashley cleared her throat. "Do you wrap yourself up like a taco even in the summer?" She asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Don't you get too hot?"

"No because in the summer I sleep naked." Spencer said with a light laugh.

"Well I guess I'll just have to come over for a summer sleepover then." Ashley spat out, immediately throwing her hand over her mouth, "Sorry." She muttered embarrassed by what she had said.

Watching the panicked look cross over Ashley's face, Spencer was unable to hear the apology over her own laughter. Reaching over she removed the brunettes hand from her mouth, "Since when do you shock yourself?" She asked through her subduing laughter.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said again, this time Spencer hearing her.

"Sorry? You can't be sorry for being you. Your quick thinking and witty comebacks are the things I like about you. There's nothing to be sorry for." Spencer said reassuringly, placing the held hand down to rest between their bodies. "Do you take it back?"

"My apology?" Ashley asked confused.

"Yes."

"What if I don't?"

"You don't want to know what happens." The blonde smiled sweetly.

Thinking for a moment Ashley said what witty Ashley would say, not nervous to be next to a girl Ashley. "Nope."

In an instant Spencer's hands were all over her, tickling at her sides as she squirmed with laughter. "Do you take it back yet?" She hollered over Ashley's fit of laughter.

"Never!" The brunette squealed.

Clambering on top of the brunette to hold her in place, Spencer continued to torture her. "Say uncle!"

"You're going to make me pee!" Ashley hollered.

"Say it and I'll stop!" Spencer said, stopping for a mere second before continuing to show her she meant it.

"Uncle, uncle!"

"_And?_" Spencer prodded, stopping her attack on the brunette's sides.

"And nothing." Ashley smiled brightly, jolting her hip to the left as she saw Spencer's hand slowly making its way back to her side. "Okay, okay. _And_ I take back my apology."

"Good." Spencer said as she swiftly moved off atop Ashley, laying her body parallel to the warm brunette's leaving a paper thin gap between them. Unconsciously placing her hand on top of the pink cotton shirt Ashley wore and snuggled into her shoulder, surrounding her self in dark wavy curls.

"Very." Ashley whispered as she tried concentrating on keeping her breaths steady, acutely aware of where the blondes hand rested and the light breathing she could hear in her ear.


	25. After

I feel I should hang my head in shame that I've gone this long without updating. We can blame it on a major case of writers block. That's the short version of my story, for not updating the story.

On a side note, I did change some things in chapter 23 & 24 so going back might not hurt. I hope I changed it correctly. It's hard keeping everything in check. Or I'm just a pansy.

* * *

"Go away Z." The blonde muttered through a partially closed mouth swatting blindly in the direction of the irritating touch.

The boys snickered as Spencer's hand flew by Glen's face nearly swatting off his hat. Vigilantly Clay reached out again grazing the small feather over her face once again, this time the blonde pulled the covers up over her head and groaned.

"Waky waky or I'll shaky." Glen cooed nearly falling back when the covers whipped from their spot reveling very angry blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Spencer hissed.

"We'd like to ask you the same thing." Glen pointed an accusatory finger in her face.

Reaching over to feel for the brunette that once lay beside her, she sighed heavily realizing she was not there. "Go away." She grumbled rolling over, her back to both of the boys.

"As much as I'd love to..." Clay said reaching for the curtains; he pulled them open revealing a bright sunny afternoon.

Turning her head back around Spencer spoke, letting it be known she was not amused by Clay's action. "Shouldn't you be camping still?"

Clay momentarily glanced at his brother, "We should be, but _someone_ caught the tent on fire."

"You're kidding right?" Spencer moved her gaze to Glen's. "Nice going." She threw back the covers and shook her head laughing as she sat up.

"I resent that, who said it was me?" He said defensively.

"Was it?" The blonde quipped.

"Yes, but who knew a flaming marshmallow would fly so far?" Glen asked, throwing his hands up, quickly pointing to his younger sister. "Rhetorical question, don't answer that."

"Well I hope you boys had fun." She chuckled.

"I hope _you_ had fun." Glen said with a wink.

Spencer narrowed her eyes at her smirking brother. "If you'll excuse me I'd like to go imagine you all running around crazy while you're tent is on fire and then laugh."

"Admittedly it was pretty funny." Clay nodded his head in agreement.

"Shut up." Glen rolled his eyes.

Spencer took that moment and made an unspoken escape. She could hear them bickering still as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Pausing just outside the door Spencer's shoulders dropped. _Why did she leave?_

"Are you going to go in?" Arthur said startling the blonde.

Grasping her chest, Spencer closed her eyes momentarily. "Thanks for the mini heart attack."

"You're welcome." He smiled and pulled her into a quick hug. "How was your weekend?"

"It's only Saturday so, not over. I'd ask how yours was, but I already know." Smiling brightly she tried to control her laughter; Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's okay, just do what I do."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Act like you don't know him." She patted him on the shoulder.

Once back in her empty room Spencer sat down gingerly on the edge of her bed, running a hand over the pillow Ashley once occupied. The feelings the brunette sparked in her felt foreign and scared her more than she wanted to admit. Despite that, waking up that morning the first thing she had wanted to do was see her and talk to her; anything that would involve being in the same proximity. The drop in her gut when she had found the other girl gone was overwhelming, _what was I going to do, hold her captive? _Radiant golden brown eyes entered her mind and panic engulfed her body just as it had on so many other occasions. Grabbing her bearings she shook the thought of them out her mind, which unexpectedly didn't belong to Riley.


	26. Math

I know it's not much of an update. Not enough to get me off a lot of peoples shit list that I'm sure I sailed onto with flying colors. I said from the start "I don't want to be one of those people that starts and then doesn't update for a year." Please hold your applause at the fact that I did JUST that.

* * *

"Yeah?" Ashley called out mindlessly.

"It's me." Kyla said from the other side of her sister's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ashley set her prized Sitka spruce Gibson guitar aside and strode the few steps from her bed to the door, opening it slowly. "What do you want?"

"To make sure you're still alive." Kyla sassed back, placing her hand on her hip.

"See me closing the door? That's me doing so because I'm not dead." Ashley began to shut the door, but half way was stopped by an abrupt hand pushing back.

"You know I'll just keep coming back."

"Fine." Ashley said drawing out the "I" sound with a sigh.

"I heard you playing." Kyla said with a hopeful grin.

"And yet you still had to come make sure I wasn't dead." The brunette mumbled.

Unfazed by the comment, she continued. "It sounded like one of dad's, it was good."

Plopping herself down on the leather sofa, Ashley sat there as Kyla prodded around her room aimlessly. Annoyed by the silence, against her better judgment she spoke. "It was one he was working on before he...died." She whispered the last word carefully.

Stopping in her tracks, Kyla turned to her half sister and smiled sympathetically. Although they never knew each other existed until tragedy struck both their families, Kyla was grateful when Ashley had invited her to move in and was touched at the sentiment that came with it. "_You know, so we can get to know each other…or whatever._" She smiled, remembering when Ashley had been so flippant about their relationship. It had taken the better part of two years before they really started to get to know each other and act like sisters, but Kyla knew she wasn't the only one who was grateful when part of Ashley's wall had come down. "He'd be proud of you. You should think about performing again. I'm sure…"

"If you came in here to badger me, now would be the time to leave." Ashley said sternly.

Silent yet efficiently, Kyla made her way over to where her sister sat and squeezed in next to her. "You've just been withdrawn and I thought you might want to talk about it."

Avoiding her sister's gaze, Ashley spoke coolly. "Talk about what?"

Having experience in her sister's moody behaviors, Kyla knew she'd be walking on eggshells now. "Whatever it is that happened at Spencer's. You went over there excited and came home distraught."

"Nothing happened." Ashley said as if she were trying to reassure herself.

"But you did stay the night…"

"Oh what, now everyone thinks I'm some big tramp." The brunette stood and began to pace angrily in front of the sofa. "That's me, Ashley Davies the neighborhood bicycle." She rolled her eyes.

Immediately jumping up, Kyla rested her hands on her sister's shoulders that were rising and falling with her seething breaths. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I know you like her. I just thought something had happened."

"What are you talking about, I don't like her." Ashley said defensively, catching her sisters piercing skeptical gaze. "I don't." She reassured her statement.

Plopping back down on the sofa Ashley replayed in her mind what had happened and tried to figure out where she had gone wrong. _I'm not even the one who initiated it, why should I bet so upset?_ She placed her head in her hands, deciding the only right thing she had done was to leave that morning before Spencer awoke. "I don't want to be the old Ashley." She whispered dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" Kyla asked gently.

"I don't want to be the experiment, dirty little secret or taken advantage of." Deep blue eyes flashed through her mind and she threw he head back against the smooth leather. "But mostly I don't want to be the one to take advantage."

"Is that what she's doing with you? Or you with her?"

"No, I don't know." Ashley ran a shaky hand down her face. "She kissed me."

Kyla waited before urging her to continue. "And you didn't like it because you don't like her?"

Lolling her head to the side Ashley bore her eyes into her sisters. "She kissed me and I _did_ like it, but she has a boyfriend. I know that usually wouldn't stop me, but…" Her words hung in the air.

"But what?"

"I don't want it to be like that. I want her to like me for me, not because she's curious or miles away from the person she really wants to be with." Her eyes grew sad from hearing her own voiced words and Kyla took that moment to wrap her arms around her distressed sister's shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"Did you talk about it?"

"No." She said hesitantly realizing she hadn't thought that an option.

Kyla nodded her head, "I see."

"And what's your prognosis doc?" Ashley asked, pulling out of the hug.

"You're scared." She held up her finger as the brunette tried to protest. "I think you're realizing that it's not just about sex or lust, but personality and friendship and that scares you."

Opening her mouth, Ashley was unable to find words and snapped it shut with a quiet chomp.

Taking that as her queue, Kyla silently rose and made her way back to the door. "Think about it." Her voice faded away as she shut the door.

_Great, what am I meant to do with that information? _Ashley groaned throwing herself down onto the other half of the sofa.


	27. Confessions

While i enjoy everyone's reviews, the title of this chapter has brought on a new idea. While you're free to review, i also feel we should shake things up a bit. In your review you should tell me a brief confession of your own. Small or large, I'll leave it up to all of you. (Telling me you moan on the phone to your mother doesn't count!)

* * *

Exiting the library, stack of books in one hand and papers in the other, Spencer swayed with the weight she was trying to balance. Just as she had gotten it under control the phone in her pocket began to vibrate and in an attempt to answer she shifted the stack of papers onto the books and reached into her jean pocket. The book bag that was resting on her shoulder shifted with her and looped around her elbow jolting her quickly downward causing everything she had been holding to scatter across the pavement. "Shit." She cursed under her breath rolling her eyes towards the sky. _Why me? Why today? _She huffed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, "What!?" She snipped.

"Yep, it's definitely finals week." Ashley's voice rolled over the line, instantly brightening Spencer's tone.

"Is it too late to just drop out now?" She sighed heavily.

"That bad huh?" Ashley asked sympathetically.

Spencer glanced around once again at the mess that surrounded her and mumbled, "You have no idea." She bent down; tucked the phone in the nook of her left ear and shoulder, and began stacking up the strayed books.

"You just want to call me back later?" Ashley offered.

"No, no. I haven't talked to you in awhile, what's up?" She moved onto scooping up the papers.

"Didn't we have an impromptu lunch just a few days ago?" Ashley flashed back to the surprise run in. It had been the first time they'd seen each other since their kiss the previous weekend. Seeing the blonde had put her right back in Spencer's room; warm lips pressed against hers.

"Yes, but we were both pressed for time." Spencer said, breaking Ashley's thought. "Not that it wasn't enjoyable. I just think lunch without the pressure of class would be more enjoyable." Spencer shrugged her bag back onto her shoulder.

"What about dinner?" Ashley asked hopefully.

Pausing in her step, Spencer nearly dropped the phone from the crook of her neck. "What about dinner?" She repeated the question back, drawing it out slowly.

"Having dinner, instead of having lunch. That way you're only pressed for bedtime and the need to sleep." The brunette smiled inwardly, thinking back at how the blonde had looked sleeping beside her. _Amazing._

Unknowingly, Spencer sighed heavily thinking about how safe and comforted she had felt with Ashley's arms around her. Closing her eyes she imagined she was back in her room, back in those arms and back in Ashley's warmth.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked nervously when the blonde hadn't responded.

"Hm?" Spencer smiled, slowly pulling herself from her thoughts.

"It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch was good, we could do lunch again. Or breakfast. I mean even a snack would be fine." Ashley rambled.

Spencer's smile grew bigger as she listened to Ashley carry on. "Dinner sounds nice." She said reaching into her pocket for her keys; she clicked the button once to unlock her mini.

"Really?" Ashley asked, her voice going an octave higher.

"Yes really. As long as you are not Hannibal Lector and I am not on the menu." Spencer said jokingly, throwing her bag into the back seat of her car.

Smiling mischievously Ashley spoke matter-of-factly. "I'm not. But you still might be on the menu."

Eyes going wide, Spencer laughed and shook her head. "Is that a confession Davies?" She asked, making her way out of the parking garage and onto the freeway.

"Only if you're a priest." Ashley rolled over checking the time.

"And if I'm not?" She asked curiously.

"Three thirty three. Make a wish." Ashley closed her eyes quickly making a wish. "And if you're not, then it's simply a fact. Where are you right now?"

Spencer chuckled softly at the brunette's swift change of topic. "I'm in the car making my way home."

"Perfect." Ashley swung her feet over the edge of her bed hopping up gleefully. "You go home, play with Zelda and then freshen up."

"How do you know I need freshening? Are you saying I look like death?" Spencer teased.

"I can't see you, but I'm sure you look just wonderful." Ashley said in a muffled voice as her shirt went up over her head and onto the bathroom floor.

"What are you doing?"

Pausing for a moment, her thumb firmly lodged into the side of her black panties, Ashley laughed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

_No. _"Yes." The blonde said confidently.

"Taking my clothes off. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh. Of course, yeah, that's alright." While sleeping next to the brunette had almost proved to be too much, right then she realized it hadn't been enough. Images of the other girls maroon bra paraded through her mind. Spencer couldn't stop from thinking how soft her skin had looked as she stood in her doorway that day. She imagined touching her bare skin, sliding her hands over perfectly sculpted shoulders and running her fingers over prominent collarbones.

Still paused, ready to remove her panties Ashley broke the silence. "Are you getting a good mental?" She asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Spencer replied dazedly.

"Image." Ashley said simply. "I'd be more than happy to help you along in your daydream." She said pushing her underwear down her legs, dropping them in a rumpled pile at her feet.

Pulling into the driveway, Spencer reached up and turned off the ignition giving her a moment to think. "How so?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Faltering for a moment at the unexpected question, Ashley opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. _What happened to my shock value? _"Well." She began. "Had I known you'd want help, I would have left some clothes on so that I could have at least told you what I was wearing."

_She's naked, completely and utterly naked. I'm on the phone with a gorgeous naked girl! _Spencer's mind screamed at her, and she clenched her free hand around the top of her thigh. Taking a deep breath in, she let it out slowly and as she did the corners of her mouth turned up into a wicked smile. "It must have worked."

This time it was the Ashley's turn to be confused. "What?" She asked eyes furrowed together in uncertainty.

"My wish. Though, when I wished for you to be naked this wasn't how I had envisioned it. I guess I should be more specific next time huh?"

A moment of silence filled the air before Ashley spoke. "Carlin, I believe you have left me speechless."

"That's okay. There wasn't any talking happening in my daydream anyway." She replied with a light snicker.

"On that note I now need a cold shower." Ashley replied jokingly. _Seriously. _

"What time should I be ready?"

_Now. _"I'll pick you up at six thirty."


	28. Hot Wheels

I'm a horrible excuse for a person. I know. Get in line and you can give me 1,000 lashings with a wet noodle.

* * *

_Too casual, _she thought, tossing the garment onto her bed. _Too geeky. _She huffed, tossing the shirt over her head, an image of Einstein landing face up on her floor. Groaning dejectedly she limply tossed her body onto the pile of clothes the lie strayed across her bed. "What should I wear?" She asked out loud, the question falling on Zelda's perked up ears. _You're right. _She thought, staring into curious blue eyes. _It's not like it's a date. We're just two friends having dinner. She could be taking me through the McDonalds drive thru for all I know. _She smiled happily at the idea of having a casual dollar dinner with Ashley.

_Just be myself, so far that's working for me. _Building up her confidence she picked up the shirt and pulled it over her torso, covering a navy blue bra. Looking in the mirror she narrowed her eyes. _Very me. Very casual. Perfect for a non date dinner with a friend. _

"Spencer!" Glen yelled from the bottom of the steps. "Your date is here!" She could hear the smile on his face as he hollered.

Scrambling quickly into her closet for a pair of socks and shoes, _shoes! _Her mind went frantic as she stared at the mass pile of different styles and colors of converse that lay before her. Hastily she began to dig, tossing shoes behind her as she went. _Which ones? _

"You about…" Ashley dodged to the left as a converse whizzed in her direction. "Whoa there Carlin!" She held up her hands in surrender.

Turning her head around quickly, Spencer's mouth hung slightly open. Ashley stood before her in a deep rich purple dress that hugged her just below the chest, flowing neatly down to just above her knees. Tan legs shown beneath the fabric leaving Spencer not only speechless, but breathless as well.

"You're gonna catch flies." Ashley said with a bright smile. _She's totally ogling at me._ The thought caused her insides to churn with excitement.

A few moments passed before the blonde found her voice. "I'm way under dressed." She said in a low breathless sigh.

"Or maybe I'm just over dressed." Ashley said with a smirk. "If you help me with zipper I can be a little less dressed." She stated boldly while reaching around to her back in an attempt to get it herself.

Quickly getting to her feet Spencer rushed toward the brunette, stopping a foot from where she stood. Reaching out she grabbed the other girls' upper arm, stopping her feeble attempt at the zipper. "No, no." She said letting her hand slide down the brunettes soft skin, stopping only when she felt Ashley lace her fingers into her own. "You look amazing." Spencer spoke softly. _I'm sure even more amazing underneath. _Her own thought caused her cheeks to redden.

Leaning in, never letting her golden brown eyes leave the blonde's cool blue stare, Ashley squeezed her hand gently. "You're blushing." Her eyes softened and her mouth turned up into a half smile.

Tilting her head down to hide her rose colored cheeks, Spencer found herself staring at their linked fingers. _She fits like a glove. _Her heartbeat raced at her realization.

Picking up on the change, Ashley gave Spencer's hand one last squeeze before releasing it. Taking a step back, and in a playful tone lightened the mood. "Now let me see, give us a twirl. What's wrong with what you have on?"

Feeling embarrassed, Spencer crossed her arms over her stomach. "I should change."

"Don't be silly." Ashley patted Spencer's shoulder as she made her way by, stepping into the closet. _I think she has as many pairs of shoes as me. _She thought glancing among the pile, stopping when she spotted the ones she was looking for. "Heads up." The brunette called out, tossing the blonde one shoe at a time.

"You're just sealing my fate of casual wear." Spencer said while slipping one foot into the opening.

"It's a good thing I think your casual wear is quite adorable then." Ashley said with a wink.

Spencer smiled from ear to ear and watched as the brunette made her way out of the bedroom door. "Thank you." She called out after the other girl.

"You're welcome. Besides, only you could pull off a shirt with Einstein on it." Ashley said with a slight giggle.

Once in the car, Ashley felt the nervousness she had hoped to leave at home begin to flood back to her. Sighing inwardly she smiled as the blonde sat down in the passenger seat next to her, dutifully buckling the seat belt.

"You did it on your own this time." Ashley teased lightly.

"I made sure to take notes the last time, that way I wouldn't need assistance." Spencer replied playfully.

Ashley smiled warmly before turning her attention toward getting them on the road. The ride was silent for the first few minutes. Spencer resting her head back against the seat, an appreciative smile planted firmly on her face, while Ashley sat mindfully aware of the blonde's movements and breathing.

Sneaking glances Spencer's way, Ashley couldn't help but notice the blondes glowing smile. "I'd pay you a whole dollar to know your thoughts." Ashley said timidly.

Lolling her head to face the brunette, Spencer took in Ashley's profile. Strong cheek bones, tan skin and the cutest little button nose. "It's only meant to cost you a penny."

"Well I will give you a hundred of them." Ashley's said glancing over, her breath catching at the sight of the blonde admiring her greatly.

Holding out her hand mere inches from where the brunettes held the steering wheel, Spencer smiled cockily. "Well?"

Ashley shook her head, grinned and without thought removed her right hand from the wheel and laced her fingers with the blondes, bringing both entwined hands down to rest in her lap.

At that very same moment the car shifted in balance and began to stutter as the tires rotated on the pavement. Drifting off to the side of the road, Ashley reached around the wheel with her free hand and killed the engine.

"What are we doing?" Spencer asked with a tinge of panic in her voice.

"I think it was a tire." Ashley replied coolly, fully aware of the death grip Spencer now had on her own hand. "I'll just call triple A." She tried to release Spencer's hand, but the blonde wouldn't let go. "As much as I'm enjoying this hand holding festivity, I do need both hands for a moment." She pleaded slightly with her eyes.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Spencer's breathing became more rapid when a set of headlights came into view, heading right towards them. "No." She whispered.

"It'll only take a second." Ashley again tried to get Spencer to loosen her grip.

"We need to get out of the car."

"Let me just…"

Spencer cut her off. "No. We are getting out of the car. Now." She said forcefully.

Having never seen the blonde so tense Ashley gave into the request. "Okay, we'll get out." She spoke softly.

Outside of the car Spencer began to pace back and forth behind the car.

"Spencer…" Ashley spoke gently and reached out to touch Spencer's shoulder.

The gentle touch stopped her movements, but Spencer did not turn her head. Standing frozen, her arms crossed at her chest, rising and falling with every deep breath she took.

Taking advantage of the paused moment, Ashley stepped around the blonde to face her. "You okay?"

Spencer held up a hand to cover her eyes as another car approached, this time from behind. "We need to move further away." She said coldly, shrugging Ashley's hand from her shoulder she walked further from the car.

Unsure what to do the brunette followed her off the shoulder of the road and into the waist high grass. "Spencer, it's not going to explode…" Ashley said with a light tone, hoping to resemble humor.

"Ashley please!" Spencer said now pacing in the long grass.

"Okay, bad time for a joke. What's the matter?"

Clenching her teeth, Spencer didn't look up when she spoke. "It's not happening again."

"What's not?" Ashley prodded gently.

"This!" Spencer said in a loud tone, throwing her hands up into the night's sky.

Pausing a moment to figure out what Spencer meant, Ashley asked the next question hesitantly. "Is this about the hand holding thing? Because…"

"No." Spencer cut the brunette off and looked into Ashley's concerned brown eyes. "It's not about that." She finished weakly.

Waiting a moment to see if the blond would continue, Ashley took a deep breath. _It's now or never. _"Is this about the night I stayed over?"

Ashley's simple question paused Spencer's every movement and current concern. _The night you stayed over. _She sighed heavily; swearing she could still feel the brunettes lips pressed against hers if she thought about it hard enough. "Yes." Spencer replied sheepishly. "But probably not how you think."

"So explain it to me." Ashley said, taking a step closer to where the blonde still stood frozen.

Snapping her head in Ashley's direction too quickly, Spencer spoke breathlessly. "It's not that easy. I can't just…" She motioned once again, her arms waving through the cooling air.

"Is it because of Riley?" Ashley asked brusquely.

Making full contact with the brunettes sad brown eyes, Spencer's blue eyes began to well with tears.

Unsure what to do, Ashley now stood how Spencer had stood just moments before, cold, still and confused. Closing her eyes, she brushed a hand through her hair as she tilted her head downward. _Shit. _She mentally kicked herself. _Way to go Davies. _She chastised herself once more, only to be pulled from herself bullying at the sound of Spencer's soft words.

"I love Riley."

A moment passed before Ashley spoke. "I'm sorry. I should have known." She looked up and continued. "I didn't mean to put you into such an awkward place. I just really like you, as cheesy as that may sound." She shrugged unsure why she was confessing something so pointless.

Wiping her face with the sleeve of her t-shirt, Spencer took a deep breath. "You didn't. If anything you put me back into a place I never thought I'd see again." She turned to fully face the brunette.

"I don't understand." Ashley said shaking her head.

"Riley is my girlfriend."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Ashley's mind began to race over every conversation they'd shared about Riley. Mumbling incoherent words, Ashley ran her hands through her hair. "Why didn't you say something?" She asked in a tone harsher than expected.

"It's not what you think…" Spencer began.

Dropping her hands from the tangles of her hair, Ashley scoffed. "So you mean to tell me it's not that you let me believe Riley was your _boy_friend, or that you fully know I'm gay and you didn't think to share the same information? Sure, it's not what I think at all Spencer."

"Ashley…" Spencer took a step toward the distraught brunette.

"This is ripe. I'm use to kissing other guys' girlfriends, but never another girl's girlfriend. And you kissed _me!_" She laughed coldly, turned and headed back toward the car.

Spencer's heart began to pound so hard it shook her body. _You're losing her before you even have her, _her mind raced. "Riley's dead!" The blonde yelled, stopping the brunette in her tracks. "It's the reason I moved out here. It's the reason I can't sit in that car on the side of the road" She pointed a shaky finger toward the stopped vehicle. "For fear some car is going to come careening around a corner and…" She clenched her jaw. "Repeat the worst day of my life."

A long pause filled the air. The only sound piercing both ears was the wind blowing between the stands of long grass.

"The dream." Ashley spoke weakly, never turning to face the blonde.

"Sometimes it's all I can think about. Other times…" Spencer swallowed the growing frog in her throat. "I forget." A tear escaped her sad blue eyes. "Especially when I'm with you."

"The parking garage when we first met, and all the questions about my dad." Ashley began to feel nauseous, leaning down she gripped her thighs tightly taking deep breaths.

"Ashley…" Spencer moved towards Ashley's side. "I'm sorry."

"Shit Spencer." She took one final deep breath before standing upright. "What are you sorry for? I'm such an idiot!" She covered her mouth with her right hand, unsure if she was going to be sick. "I didn't put it together." She said astonished.

"It's not your fault." Spencer reached out with her now cool hand, touching the brunettes shoulder affectionately.

Saying nothing Ashley gently took Spencer's hand, placing it around her own waist she pulled her into a protective embrace.

Relived by the warmth, Spencer melted into the brunette's grasp, feeling for the first time in a long time that she wasn't alone.

"Thank you." Ashley gave a small wave to the tow truck driver as he got back into his rig. "Who knew it'd be such a busy night for road side assistance?" She smiled apologetically to Spencer who was ducking down into the passenger seat.

"What are you talking about? This is the best date…" Spencer paused briefly. "Outing, that I've had in a long time." She smiled happily at the gloomy looking brunette.

"It could have gone better." The brunette said as she shifted into drive. "I'm sorry about missing dinner." _And for making you spill your guts out to me._

"You're not getting off that easily Davies." Spencer said, patting Ashley on the shoulder. "Head back towards your house."

"Are you always this easy on the first…outing? You didn't even let me woo you and you want to come home with me?" Ashley said playfully.

Smiling brightly, Spencer looked at the brunette curiously. "How do you do that?"

Glancing at the blonde confused, Ashley shrugged. "Do what?"

"Make me laugh when forty five minutes ago I was ready to throw myself down in the grass and cry." Spencer sighed and moved her stare from the brunette's profile.

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"My secret…" Spencer looked back over, confusion written on her face.

Ashley turned to look at the blonde as she slowed at the red light. "You must have a secret because being around you feels too good and flows too easily." She said honestly.

Spencer smiled down into her hands, glad it was dark out because she could feel a blush creeping up from her neck about to invade her cheeks.

"You're blushing." Ashley momentarily moved her hand off the wheel, wanting to take the blondes.

"It's green." Spencer said, nodding up towards the light, snapping the brunette out of her task.

"Green means go." Ashley whispered to herself, diverting her hand down to the gear shifter. _You're like putty in her hands and you're not even in her hands!_

"Rascal." Spencer pointed right.

"Huh?"

"Right. Take the right. A rascal."

"You're an odd one, where am I…" Ashley stopped talking. "You're kidding me."

Shaking her head no, Spencer pointed again. "Drive thru."

"I will not. This isn't dinner, this is…"Ashley waved her hands around at the absurd request. "Fast food."

"You're a regular old Sherlock. I want a kid's meal and if they ask, it's for a boy. I don't want a stinking Barbie." Spencer grinned excitedly.

Jaw dropped Ashley just stared at the giddy blonde next to her. "You're serious."

"Drive!" Spencer pointed forcefully.

Spencer watched Ashley closely as she pulled up to the loud speaker. She could see the brunette's broad smile as she ordered two kids meals, one for a girl and one for a boy.

"You're the boy, but I'm driving and paying." Ashley said as she handed Spencer the small box with the M shaped handle.

Smiling, Spencer in an exaggerated motion stretched both arms upward, let out a long drawn out yawn, and let her left arm fall across Ashley's shoulders. "What a day." She said in a deep voice, laughter edging its way closer to the surface.

Cocking one eyebrow up at the blonde, Ashley played along. "I know, like totally." She said in a peppy voice, twirling her hair around her finger.

Spencer couldn't hold her laughter in when she saw Ashley bat her eyelashes. "Give me thirty more seconds and I bet I could cop a feel." She laughed, removing her arm from around the brunette.

"Thirty? I'd give it ten seconds."


End file.
